Un Changement de Destinée
by BBHarry
Summary: [TRADUCTION] :UA 4eme année :Et si la personnalité du golden boy d'Harry n'était qu'une façade cachant un côté ténébreux ? Et si la personne qu'il suspecterait le moins le découvrait et le disait à Voldemort ? Dark!Harry. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. La première leçon

_Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je. Ne. Possède. Pas HP. JK Rowling, elle oui. Et je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Enfin je ne pense pas que je le suis, parce que si c'était le cas, je serais riche, je vivrais au Royaume Unis et je serais très occupée à écrire le livre 7à la place de cette fic._

_Note de l'auteur : Hello les lecteurs. Je suis G.L.M. qui si vous vous le demandez, correspond à Gothica Louise Malfoy. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'histoire avec un Dark!Harry, mais ce sont mes favorites, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en écrire une moi-même ! C'est un univers alternatifs, vu que Harry dans les livres de J.K.R n'est pas mauvais, et il y aura d'autres choses différentes. Il pourra y avoir quelques jurons et un peu de violence (Doloris et autres trucs du genre)_

_Note du traducteur : Tout pareil que l'auteur. Quoique je trouve que des fics avec un Harry qui aime la magie noire, il n'y en a pas assez lol. Je lis beaucoup de fic en anglais, il est donc possible que des noms de personnages, de sort, etc. … ne soit pas traduit (du genre si vous voyez Hogwart au lieu de Poudlard, ou Snape au lieu de Rogue). J'essaye de faire attention, mais une erreur est toujours possible. Je remercie G.L.M. qui m'a donné sa permission pour traduire sa fic. _

_La fic commence au début de la quatrième année d'Harry, pendant la première leçon de DFCM. Quelques phrases viennent du livre la coupe de feu._

**_Résumé :_**

**_Et si Harry avait été un peu plus intéressé par les impardonnables ? Et s'il avait toujours eu un côté un peu sombre, mais l'a caché à tout le monde, derrière le masque du « parfait petit Gryffondor » ? Un événement lui permet d'accepter les ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qui changerait si quelqu'un le remarquait ? Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas suspecté, … et qui l'aurait dit à Vous-Savez-Qui._**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**_Un Changement de Destinée_**

_Chapitre 1 : DCFM : La première leçon_

Harry, Ron, Hermione et le reste des Quatrième Année de Gryffondor se dépêchaient d'entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le trio de Gryffondor choisit les places vers le devant de la classe.

« Me demande ce qu'il va nous apprendre » dit Ron.

« Ce sera sûrement des contre sorts et autres sujets en rapport avec la défense, Ron, puisque c'est le cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal après tout », dit Hermione dans son ton habituel de Miss-je-sais-tout, alors que le reste de la classe commençait à sortir leur livre, _Les Forces du Mal : un guide pour s'en protéger_.

« Exactement, Granger » dit une voix depuis la porte de la salle, faisant sursauter pratiquement tout le monde. Professeur Maugrey resta là pendant un moment, répondant à leur regard avec un demi sourire mauvais, avant de marcher, ou plus précisément, de boiter jusqu'au bureau.

« Vous pouvez les mettre de côté. » Il leur ajouta, « Ces livres. Vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas »

Alors que la classe s'affairait à remettre leur livre dans leur sac, Harry remarquait qu'Hermione passait déçue. Evidemment, elle avait, comme d'habitude, mémorisé le livre en entier et elle aurait voulu montrer à Maugrey à qu'elle point elle était intelligente en répondant correctement à toutes ses questions, tout en faisant passer le reste de la classe pour des idiots. Elle l'énervait quelques fois, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Cela ne le ferait pas si quelqu'un venait à réaliser qu'il n'était pas un _Bon Gryffondor_ après tout.

Ils auraient probablement une attaque cardiaque s'ils venaient à découvrir que leur garçon-qui-a-survécu, n'était pas le gentil saveur du côté de la lumière, et qu'il était plus leur ennemi qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Il eut un sourire malicieux à cette pensée.

Depuis le temps, il aurait été normal que quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, remarque à quel point il se forçait à paraître le gentil, stupide Gryffondor. Sûrement Dumbledore, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de cervelle, l'aurait déjà remarqué. Ou même, s'il était tombé sur ces pensées accidentellement alors qu'il utilisait la Légimencie.

Il avait lu sur le sujet de la Légimencie et Occlumencie dans un livre de la bibliothèque pendant sa deuxième année, et il avait rapidement réalisé que c'était par ce moyen que le directeur semblait toujours tout savoir. Il n'avait pas osé essayer d'apprendre l'Occlumencie par lui-même par contre, au cas où Dumbledore venait à s'en rendre compte. Un vrai Gryffondor ne touche pratiquement jamais à un livre si ce n'est pour un devoir. Cela paraîtrait bizarre s'il avait appris une telle chose par lui-même.

Il sortit de sa rêverie puisque Maugrey continuait.

« D'après le ministère, je dois vous apprendre la défense contre les mauvais sorts, mais pas de vrais sortilèges avant votre sixième année. Mais Dumbledore pense que vous avez besoin d'être prêt pour la vraie vie, et pour ça, vous avez besoin de savoir contre quoi vous vous battez. »

Tous les élèves écoutaient maintenant chaque parole de leur professeur. Certains étaient excités à la possibilité de voir de la magie noire (les Serpentards et Harry) alors que les autres étaient effrayés à la simple pensé de voir de telles choses.

« Maintenant, qui peut me dire les trois sorts que le ministère punit le plus sévèrement ? » demanda Maugrey.

Hermione, Ron, quelques Serpentards et, étonnement, Neville levèrent la main.

Harry savait maintenant ce qu'ils allaient étudier. Trois sortilèges illégaux ? C'était trop facile. Cela ne pouvait être que les Impardonnables. Mais il ne leva pas la main, même s'il connaissait la réponse. S'il se mettait subitement à sortir un savoir sur la magie noire en plein milieu de la classe, les gens pourrait devenir un peu suspicieux.

« Granger », dit Maugrey.

« Les trois sortilèges Impardonnables, professeur ? » répondit-elle.

Maugrey leur adressa un sourire, ce qui accentua horriblement ses cicatrices.

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor » dit-il « Oui, les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Les plus illégaux, les plus répréhensible sorts de magies noire. Qui peut me les nommer ? »

Là encore, la main d'Hermione s'éleva, suivit par un Ron plus hésitant et quelques autres élèves. Neville leva aussi sa main en tremblant.

« Weasley » dit le professeur.

« Euh, et bien, mon père m'en a parlé d'un une fois … » commença doucement Ron, « ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bien. Cinq autres points pour Gryffondor. L'imperium » continua Maugrey « a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre au ministère pendant le premier règne de Voldemort. »

Il ignora le fait que pratiquement tout monde tressaillit au nom.

« Le sort, si jeté correctement, permet au lanceur d'avoir le plein contrôle sur l'infortunée victime touchée par celui-ci. Il pourrait vous forcer à vous noyer, à tuer quelqu'un, rejoindre les mangemorts, tout ce qu'ils veulent. Seules les personnes avec une très forte volonté peuvent résister à ce sort. » Maugrey attrapa une des trois araignées d'une des urnes en verre sur son bureau. « Imperio ! » cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette vers celle-ci.

L'araignée, comble de l'horreur pour Ron, commença alors une danse de claquettes bizarre sur le bureau. Puis elle fit quelques roues et autres acrobaties. Quelques élèves cachaient un sourire, mais le souvenir des utilisations mortelles de ce sortilège empêcha la plupart d'entre eux de rire.

Finalement le sort s'arrêta. Maugrey remit l'araignée dans le pot.

Maugrey observa autour de la salle les élèves effrayés mais pourtant intéressés qui le regardait. « Qui connaît le nom des deux autres ? »

« Londubat » dit-il quand Neville, plus tremblant que jamais, leva sa main, en même temps qu'Hermione et deux Serpentards.

« L-le so-o-ort-lège Dooloris » murmura Neville, pâle et semblant prêt à s'évanouir. Harry se demanda pendant un moment si Neville avait eu une sorte d'expérience traumatisante avec le sort. Il semblait vraiment effrayé, et cela, juste en disant le nom du sort !

Maugrey le regarda intensément avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui, le Doloris, le sortilège de douleur. » Il attrapa une autre araignée du pot. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent, comme ceux d'Hermione, car ils avaient réalisé ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Sûrement Maugrey n'allait pas exécuter ce sort devant une classe d'enfants de 14 ans ? Apparemment, il allait le faire. Harry regarda avec grand intérêt alors que Maugrey pointait sa baguette vers l'araignée.

« Endoloris !» cria-t-il.

L'araignée commença immédiatement à se rouler sur le bureau, se contractant, et la classe entière savait que si elle avait une voix, elle serait en train de crier. Certaines filles poussèrent des cris d'horreur et de choc, et plusieurs garçons semblaient prêts à faire de même. Une fille, dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, s'évanouit cependant il ne lui accorda qu'un coup d'œil d'une demi seconde avant de retourner son attention sur l'araignée.

Et subitement, Harry ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux. Il s'imagina tenant sa propre baguette, la pointant sur quelqu'un et lançant ce simple mot … _Endoloris_

Puis les cris…

Le cri horrifié et choqué d'Hermione « Arrêtez ! » le fit sortir de son rêve éveillé.

Il la regarda, se demandant ce qui pouvait la faire paniquer comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une araignée par Merlin ! Mais alors il vit qu'elle ne regardait pas l'araignée, mais Neville. Neville était plus pâle que du parchemin, tremblant comme un fou, ces yeux larges et horrifiés fixant, paralysé, l'araignée, des larmes tombant sur son bureau. Il semblait sur le point de vomir.

Maugrey arrêta le sort, et regarda Neville. Il y eu un moment d'absolu silence avant que Neville ne se lève, attrape ses livres et quitte la salle en courant. Même les Serpentards ne dirent un mot.

« Bien » dit Maugrey après quelques instants, « Quelqu'un connaît-il le nom du dernier sortilège ? »

Très peu de personnes semblaient connaître la réponse, et ceux qui la savaient n'osaient pas lever leur main.

« Granger ? » demanda Maugrey après un moment. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Granger ?»Demanda encore le professeur.

Hermione regarda ailleurs. Harry savait pourquoi elle ne répondrait pas. Le dernier sortilège, le seul qui n'a pas été mentionné, était le sortilège de mort. Le sort qui a tué ses propres parents, et combien d'autres personnes. Mais cela ne le rendait pas triste ni ne le mettait en colère comme cela aurait dû. En fait, ça le fascinait. Il se rappelait la lumière verte. La lumière qui était exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux.

« Avada Kedavra » murmura-t-elle.

Maugrey sourit à nouveau.

« Oui » dit-il doucement « le sortilège de mort »

Maugrey attrapa la dernière araignée du pot et la classe regarda, en silence, pour la plupart horrifiés, quelques uns intéressés, d'autres dégoûtés, alors qu'il pointa sa baguette vers elle. Plusieurs élèves se couvrirent les yeux et un autre s'évanouit.

« Avada Kedavra » s'exclama-t-il.

La lumière verte familière remplit la salle pendant un moment, et quand tout fût clair à nouveau, l'araignée était étendue, morte.

Hermione ravala un sanglot, Ron était plus pâle de plusieurs nuances, et le reste de la classe, même quelques Serpentards, était dans un état similaire. Seul Harry semblait complètement normal et calme. Et intéressé.

« Maintenant » repris Maugrey, ignorant les regards horrifiés de ses élèves et balayant le corps de l'araignée avec insouciance hors du bureau « Tous ces sorts, utilisés sur un autre humain, vous vaudrons une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban. Il faut une incroyable quantité de haine et de pouvoir pour exécuter n'en serait-ce qu'un. Je veux une dissertation d'un parchemin sur les impardonnables utilisés pendant le premier règne de terreur de Voldemort… »

Le reste du cours passa rapidement, et bientôt, la cloche sonna et les élèves remplissaient les couloirs, allant déjeuner.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore lui a demandé de faire de telles choses… » Marmonna Hermione en colère. Elle se parlait toujours à elle-même quand elle était vraiment furieuse et Harry était sûr qu'elle deviendrait folle quand elle sera plus vielle à force de faire ça...

Ron haussa les épaules, bien qu'il semblait un peu traumatisé « Ben, Dumbledore est un peu… bizarre » dit-il maladroitement.

« Bizarre ? Bizarre !? Il est plutôt fou. Demander à Maugrey de nous montrer des sorts de magie noire en classe, des sorts illégaux ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Harry était prêt à rouler les yeux. C'était juste quelques sorts de magie noire. Ce n'est pas comme si Maugrey avait tué quelqu'un. Enfin, à part les araignées, mais elle ne comptaient pas, si ? Il ne pensait pas que le cours était effrayant. A son avis, ça avait été un cours super. Honnêtement, si elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de trois sorts de magie noire, comment espérait-elle vivre dans le monde magique ? Les mangemorts utilisaient des sorts illégaux tout le temps.

« Et le pauvre Neville ! » continua Hermione « je me demande pourquoi il a réagit de cette façon… »

Ils continuèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, chacun trop pris dans leurs propres pensées pour les dire à haute voix. Ron se demandait ce qu'il devrait manger d'abord, Hermione pensait à leur effrayant premier cours de DFCM et Harry pensait aux impardonnables et à la magie noire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En haut, dans son bureau, professeur Maugrey écrivait une lettre. Il devait faire un rapport à Voldemort sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Les événements du jour avaient été intéressants et surprenants.

La lettre fut vite envoyée, accrochée à une chouette. La lettre disait :

_Maître, _

_La première leçon est finie, j'ai montré les impardonnables à la classe. Le jeune Potter semblait très intéressé par le sujet._

_-C_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Merci d'écrire une petite review. A votre bon cœur !! Enfin c'est plus pour l'auteur que pour moi, simple traducteur.


	2. Certaines Choses Changent

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas HP. Ni les paroles des chansons qui pourraient avoir trouvé une petite place dans cette histoire (il y en a quelques une dans ce chapitre)_

_NdA: Bon d'accord!Je me rends compte que je dois vous prévenir qu'il va y avoir un petit choc dans ce chapitre. Désolé pour tous les fans des Weasley, mais je devais le faire, ce n'est pas ma faute ! S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !_

_Un Changement De Destinée_

_Chapitre Deux : Certaines Choses Changent, D'autres Restent les mêmes. _

_« Anger, and agony, are better than misery. » (La colère et la douleur sont mieux que la misère)_

_Pain, de Three Days Grace._

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis la première leçon de DFCM des Quatrièmes Années. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à empêcher Hermione de foncer droit vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui donner toute une liste de plainte au sujet du nouveau professeur. Elle avait en fait écrit cette liste sur un morceau de parchemin. Il y figurait soixante neuf complaintes, et elle avait détaillé chacune d'elle, avant de forcer Harry et Ron de toutes les écouter. Puis elle avait voulu qu'ils expliquent leurs sentiments sur le sujet.

Mais Harry n'oserait pas évoquer à voix haute la plupart des mots traversant son esprit sur le sujet. Pas devant Hermione en tout cas.

Ils marchaient à travers les couloirs, se dirigeant vers leur seconde leçon de DFCM de l'année, lorsqu'une voix les appela derrière eux. Après avoir entendu cette même voix les insulter pendant quatre ans, ils la reconnurent immédiatement, et se préparèrent à faire face au blond.

« Hep, la belette, la Sang de Bourbe ! » hurla Draco Malfoy.

Hermione soupira, Harry roula les yeux et Ron semblait prêt à tuer Malfoy. Comme d'habitude. Ah les choses qui ne changent jamais … merveilleux.

« Quoi ? » demanda sèchement Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur pour une dispute.

Malfoy cligna des yeux. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry soit plus … offensé qu'il ait appelé Hermione par une telle insulte.

« Ta famille était dans le journal, la belette. » dit Malfoy après un moment.

Ron fronça les sourcils, bien qu'il avait toujours l'air en colère. Malfoy lui tendit une coupure du journal, souriant malicieusement, et montrant qu'il était évidant qu'il essayait d'éviter tout contact avec la main de Ron.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit-il sarcastiquement, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle de classe, suivit de ces deux idiots d'acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.

Ron scruta le journal. Après un moment, ses yeux s'élargirent, et il devint très pâle, semblant plus en colère que jamais. Ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'Harry était étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore déchiré le papier.

« Ron ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète, « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce-ce-ce petit … J'y crois pas … comment …» Ron sembla si surpris qu'il ne put réussir une phrase complète. Hermione, à moitié terrifiée maintenant, attrapa le journal et le lit rapidement.

« Oh mon … » dit-elle, amenant une main tremblante à sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, intéressé. Hermione lui tendit simplement le journal, s'avérant trop choquée pour parler.

Il fronça les sourcils, et le lut. En larges lettres noires, il était écrit :

_Un employé du Ministère de la magie suspecté d'avoir enchanté des objets moldus._

_Arnold Weasly, du département du détournement des objets moldus, est suspecté d'avoir enfreint ses propres lois en ayant enchanté des objets moldus. Une lettre anonyme fut donnée au Ministère de la Magie qui eut alors la maison des Weasly fouillée._

_Après avoir trouvé plus de trois douzaines d'objets illégalement enchantés, les Aurors ont alors placé Weasly en garde vue. Il devra faire face à une audience dans deux semaines, devant le Wizengamot. L'issue la plus probable serait une amende de 15.000 galions, mais il est possible que la peine atteigne jusqu'à dix ans à Azkaban._

_Votre reporter, Rita Skeeter, pense personnellement qu'il devrait aller à Azkaban, au moins pour une courte période. Arnold Weasly a aidé à écrire la loi interdisant l'enchantement d'objet moldu, il savait donc que cela était illégal. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour un tel mépris de nos lois, puisqu'elles nous aident à éviter d'être découverts et peut-être tués par les Moldus._

_'Oh bordel de merde...'_ pensa-t-il.

Ils firent le chemin à travers les couloirs en silence, chacun encore une fois perdu dans leurs pensées. Qu'est ce que les Weasley allaient faire ? Se demanda Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour payer l'amende, et Arthur Weasley ne méritait pas d'aller à Azkaban. La situation semblait désespérée, surtout pour Ron, qui était perdu dans des pensées déprimantes sur ce qui pourrait se passer à l'audience.

« Je me demande qui leur a dit … » dit Harry après un moment.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, sortant hors de ses pensées.

« C'est écrit '_Une lettre anonyme fut donnée au Ministère de la Magie qui eut alors la maison des Weasly fouillée' » dit-il, montrant l'article._

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

Ron sembla soudainement encore plus en colère. « Je suis sûr que c'était Malfoy.» siffla-t-il « C'est bien le type de chose qu'il ferait, non ? »

« Mais il était avec nous à l'école … »

Ron coupa Hermione « Pas _Draco_ Malfoy ! Je parle de _Lucius_ Malfoy ! Il a probablement compris que papa enchante ces choses, et l'a dit au Ministère ! Juste pour attirer des ennuis à papa ! Tu sais comme nos familles se détestent !»

« C'est possible » dit Harry. Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à la salle de cours et prirent leur place. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, certains regardant Ron et murmurant. Ron ouvrit son livre de DFCM et prétendit d'être en train de lire pour leur cacher son visage très rougi. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne réalisa jamais que son livre était à l'envers. Harry se retint de rire.

Maugrey n'était pas encore arrivé, donc la plupart des élèves commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione était entrés dans une dispute bénigne sur un sujet complètement ridicule, comme d'habitude, et Harry roula ses yeux.

Il ouvrit son livre à une page au hasard, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture, pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers les souvenirs du rêve étrange qu'il eut la nuit précédente.

Il se tenait au milieu d'un cercle de sorciers en robe noire, qui portaient aussi un masque blanc. Il y avait des pierres tombales tout autour d'eux ; et devant lui se tenait une personne très familière, mais dont il ne pouvait pas se rappeler.

Quelque chose lui dit que ce rêve était important, il ne pouvait trouver de raison sur le pourquoi.

Dans le rêve, il parlait à cette personne dont il ne pouvait jusque là pas se souvenir, avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer le Doloris sur quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement à Queudever. Quand il se réveilla, il se rappela du rêve, ce qui apporta beaucoup de songes éveillés, se voyant lançant le sort de Doloris, et éventuellement Avada Kedavra sur le traître de rat.

Il fut projeté hors de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Maugrey rentra en boitant.

« Tout le monde debout ! » dit le professeur, sortant sa baguette.

Les élèves, confus, firent comme demandé, et se levèrent. Maugrey agita sa baguette et les bureaux s'envolèrent vers les bords de la pièce.

« Au cas où vous ne vous en rappelleriez pas, lors de la dernière leçon, nous avons couvert le sujet des trois sorts les plus répréhensibles de l'existence. Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à combattre l'un d'eux. Aucun bouclier peut bloquer les Impardonnables, donc il serait judicieux d'éviter d'avoir quelqu'un vous en jetant un. Cependant, certaines personnes sont capables de résister l'Imperio. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si certains d'entre vous ont ce talent. » dit Maugrey.

Hermione sembla prête à éclater. Leur montrer les Impardonnables, s'était déjà horrible, mais en lancer un sur eux ? C'était pire, et Harry pouvait dire qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que d'aller voir le directeur à ce propos.

Maugrey était au tableau en train d'écrire, mais soudain il parla sans même se retourner.

« Et si vous avez un problème avec ça, Granger, allez aborder la question avec le directeur. »

Hermione étouffa un halètement de surprise. Apparemment, L'œil magique de Maugrey pouvait voir par derrière lui.

« Ca donne la chair de poule » murmura-t-il en fourchelangue.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, et pendant un moment il eut peur qu'elle eut réalisé quelle langue il avait utilisé. L'école entière savait qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents à cause de … l'incident … en Deuxième Année, mais s'il venait à se parler à lui-même dans une langue considéré comme malveillante, et bien … ça ne serait pas bon. Bien qu'il aimait la langue.

Maugrey commença à appeler des élèves aléatoirement au centre de la pièce. Harry et les autres élèves regardaient, intéressés et pour certains horrifiés, le professeur qui lançait le sort Impardonnable Imperio sur leurs camarades.

Ron fut l'un des premiers appelés. Apparemment, il n'était pas très bon pour résister au sort, puisqu'il commença d'abord à chanter l'hymne national puis à mâcher sa chaussure. C'était … intéressant … c'était rien de le dire.

Lavender Brown sautilla autour de la classe sur un pied tout en imitant un écureuil, et Neville exécuta une série de roues, back flips et autres acrobatie, que tout le monde savait impossible pour lui sans … l'aide … du sortilège.

« Potter » dit Maugrey, après avoir lancé le sortilège sur près de dix élèves. « Vous êtes le suivant »

Harry s'avança. Il fit semblant d'être nerveux, comme un Gryffondor sur le point d'être touché par un Impardonnable devrait l'être, mais à l'intérieur, il était intéressé de savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un vous contrôle. En fait, le simple fait qu'il s'agisse de magie noire l'intéressait.

« Imperio » cria Maugrey, baguette pointée vers Harry.

L'effet fut instantané. Le monde disparut, et il fut entouré par de la brume. Une voix forte et convaincante vint d'une direction inconnue. « Saute sur le bureau … »

'Pourquoi' pensa-t-il 'c'est stupide de faire cela, vraiment'

La voix reparla à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, « Saute sur le bureau ! Fait le ! Saute ! »

'Non je pense pas que je vais le faire' pensa-t-il fermement 'je ne le ferai pas !'

Et d'un seul coup la brume se dissipa, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la classe de DFCM, entouré par les bureaux et ses camarades et Maugrey, qui sembla choqué, mais qui le cacha rapidement.

« Très bien Potter ! » dit le professeur « Vingt points pour Gryffondor »

Ils passèrent le reste du cours assis à leurs bureaux, qui étaient remis à leur place, pour prendre des notes sur les effets du sort. Harry fut la seule personne dans la classe capable de briser le sort, et fut excuser de devoir. Ron lui lança un regard jaloux.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir briser le sort » marmonna-t-il « du coup, je n'aurais pas le goût de mes chaussures dans la bouche »

« Je suppose que j'ai été chanceux » admit Harry

« Ouais. Tu as réussi parfaitement alors que le reste de nous sommes passé pour des idiots » dit Ron, souriant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le rapport suivant de 'Maugrey pour Voldemort fut écrit dès la fin du cours des Quatrièmes années, une fois les élèves tous sortis.

_Maître,_

_Potter peut résisté le sortilège de l' Imperio. Et il a aussi parlé le fourchelangue en classe aujourd'hui. Je pense être le seul à l'avoir entendu par contre._

_C_

Il mis la lettre dans sa poche, et marcha à la volière, et l'envoya avec un hibou.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry était assis dans son dortoir, seul. Tous les autres étaient en bas dans la salle commune, jouant, faisant leur devoir ou parlant. Il avait échapper à Ron et Hermione en leur disant qu'il était fatigué, et que comme il n'avait pas de devoir à faire, il allait aller se coucher de bonne heure.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Seulement, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu rester avec eux sans exploser. Ils se disputaient quasiment non-stop depuis le déjeuner, et ça commençait _vraiment_ à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il souhaita que, juste pour un jour, il ne serait pas obligé de prétendre d'être le gentil Gryffondor sans cervelle. Juste un jour, un, loin de ces idiots qu'il prétend appeler amis, et il serait heureux. Mais non, il devait continuer à être le bon petit Gryffondor, petite arme personnelle du directeur, pour être utilisé quand nécessaire et mis hors du chemin chez sa famille pendant l'été.

Cette pensée le mis en colère. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas confronté le directeur à ce propos, c'était parce que …et bien, il n'était même pas sûr. Dumbledore était celui qui l'avait laissé avec ces horribles _membres de sa famille_. Le directeur avait admis qu'il savait que les Dursley allait être affreux avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas dit directement comme ça, mais c'était parfaitement évident. Sa première lettre était adressée à un placard, par Merlin.

Si seulement Maugrey pouvait leur apprendre à lancer les Impardonnables. Ca serait très … intéressant… surtout s'il venait à voir Queudever à nouveau. Comme dans le rêve…

Il soupira, pensant comment les choses pourraient facilement changer. Il _a été_ un gentil Gryffondor à un moment… jusqu'à cet été, sûrement.

Il était complètement malheureux dans la maison de sa famille, plus que d'habitude, puisqu'ils avaient finalement décidé de passer du fait de le gifler occasionnellement à le battre carrément. Puis un jour, alors qu'il effectuait une corvée à l'extérieur, il remarqua quelqu'un de familier descendant la rue.

C'était Jamie Anerstone, qui avait été son amie pendant près de deux mois quand ils avaient environ sept ans. Il ne la reconnu presque pas, puisque lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus foncés. Apparemment, elle avait teint ses cheveux, ou ils avaient foncés naturellement, puisque de blonds pâles, ils étaient passés châtains foncés. Elle était venu pour avoir une … conversation… avec Dudley, car il lui avait volé son sac à main, et l'argent à l'intérieur, quelques jours plutôt.

Elle vit Harry sur la pelouse de devant, et elle aperçut les bleus qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, et ne connaissait pas le monde magique, mais elle semblait émettre la colère comme une aura magique. Elle voulut aller à l'intérieur pour confronter sa famille, mais il la convainquit de ne pas le faire.

Jamie est revenu lui parler tous les jours, quand sa famille n'était pas à la maison. Ils étaient devenus très proches, et s'était raconté tout ce qui leur était arrivé pendant toutes ces années, mais bien sûr Harry ne mentionna pas Poudlard, puisqu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec le ministère pour avoir parlé du monde magique à un moldu.

Ils redevinrent rapidement meilleurs amis à nouveau… Puis, un jour, elle ne vint pas. Il ne pensa rien de ça, à ce moment, mais quand il n'entendit pas parler d'elle pendant trois jours, il commença à s'inquiéter, se glissa hors de chez sa famille et alla chez elle.

C'était un jour qu'il savait le hanterait toute sa vie.

Le père de Jamie avait répondu à la porte, et il reconnut Harry ayant entendu Jamie parler de lui. Harry avait demandé si Jamie était malade, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Le père de Jamie le conduisit à l'intérieur, jusqu'au salon, où la mère de Jamie était assise sur le canapé, pleurant.

Ils expliquèrent, avec beaucoup de larmes versées, que Jamie était sortie acheter un nouveau CD il y a quelques jours. Elle avait été toute seule, et avait été percutée par un camion sur le chemin du retour. Le conducteur était ivre, elle n'avait eu aucune chance de s'écarter du chemin du camion.

Jamie était morte.

Alors, il finit avec les CD de Jamie.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. En fait, pas du tout d'ami même, autre qu'Harry. Ses CD étaient les biens les plus chéris par Jamie. Elle s'asseyait et les écoutait pendant des heures, ils compensaient son manque d'amis.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire avec, au début. Il pensa à les détruire, les brisant en morceaux minuscules pour en quelque sorte punir Jamie de l'avoir laissé seul encore une fois, mais rapidement il regagna le contrôle de ses émotions et décida que les détruire n'apporterait rien de bon.

Il les garda donc, les écouta, et fut content de ne pas les avoir détruit. Mais la mort de Jamie, combinée aux multiples raclés qu'il recevait plus tout le reste dans sa vie, l'avait changé. Il n'était plus un Gryffondor au bon cœur qui ne fait que le bien. Il était plus froid, ne se souciait plus des autres et aimait l'idée d'avoir sa revanche sur sa famille.

Il soupira, se penchant sous son lit pour attraper le lecteur de CD et les boites de CD qu'il cachait là. Il avait plus que les CD de Jamie maintenant, puisqu'il était allé dans une boutique et avait utilisé l'argent qu'il avait pour acheter quelques nouveaux deux jours avant de quitter le 4 Privet Drive.

Il avait trouvé un moyen de faire marcher le lecteur de CD sur la magie et donc il marchait à Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas bien compliqué, juste un simple enchantement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, ils remarquèrent un groupe important de personnes regardant une sorte de panneau suspendu sur le mur.

Après avoir lutté un peu, ils réussirent à être assez prêt pour le lire sans être gênés par la tête de quelqu'un.

_Tournois des trois sorciers_

_Les étudiants de Durmstang et Beauxbatons arriveront demain soir à six heures trente. Les cours finiront à quatre heures, de façon à laisser le temps aux élèves de se préparer pour accueillir nos invités. Tous les élèves doivent être présents à l'entrée à six heures. _

« Intéressant » commenta Harry.

« Je me demande comment ils vont choisir les champions. » demanda Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la Grande Salle à nouveau.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. « J'ai tout étudié sur le tournois » dit-elle, « mais il n'était jamais mentionné comment ils choisissaient les champions. C'est comme si c'était un secret »

« Peut-être que ça l'est » dit Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_NdA: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, et il explique quelques trucs, comme les raisons qui ont poussé notre cher Harry à devenir dark. J'espère que vous avez aimé !!_

_Note du trad :Review s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir_


	3. Halloween

_Disclaimer:Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Si c'était le cas, HP serait mauvais, il aurait tué Dumbledore, aurait eu sa revanche sur sa famille et conquis le monde. Donc, évidemment, je ne suis pas JKR._

_Note du traducteur : Désolé pour le retard, mais vu que j'ai un gros concours à passer fin mars, je préfèrent réviser plutôt que de traduire cette fiction aussi soit telle. Mais promis après le mois de mars, ça ira plus vite _

_**Un Changement de Destinée**_

**_Chapitre Trois : Halloween_**

« Est-ce qu'Harry ne te semble pas un peu… déprimé ? » demanda Ron à Hermione, alors que deux étaient assis à une table de la Salle commune, Ron travaillant sur un devoir à la dernière minute et Hermione relisant l'un de ses livres scolaires pour la huitième fois.

« Harry a toujours été déprimé à l'approche d'Halloween » répondit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à leur ami brun. Ils attendaient six heures, quand ils pourraient se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Harry fixait le feu, ses yeux verts étaient sans expression. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis presque une demi-heure.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant »

« Halloween est l'anniversaire de la nuit où les parents d'Harry ont été assassinés, pratiquement devant lui. TU était sûrement au courant de ça » demanda Hermione, exaspérée.

« Ben, ouais. Tous le monde sorcier sait ça » dit Ron, qui commençait à comprendre maintenant. « Donc c'est pour _ça _ qu'il était si calme dernièrement ? »

Hermione roula des yeux. Ron était vraiment bouché par moment.

« Tous les élèves dans le Hall d'Entrée, s'il vous plait » appela la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall, résonant dans tout le château.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce, certains dévalant les escalier depuis les dortoirs. Ils firent le trajet à travers les couloirs en silence, rencontrant les Serdaigles à mi-chemin puis les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards une fois arrivé à l'entrée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bientôt ils furent tous en lignes sur les pelouses devant Poudlard. Les Premières Années étaient devant, puis les Secondes, les Troisièmes jusqu'au Septièmes, les professeur à cotés des lignes d'élèves.

« Je me demande comment ils vont arriver ici » dit Hermione.

« Par le train ?» proposa Ron.

« J'en doute » dit Harry, qui ne leur avait pratiquement pas dit un mot de la journée. « On peut voir la gare de Pré-au-Lard d'ici, rappelle toi, et aucune des lumières n'est allumées. »

Hermione acquiesça « Tu as raison. Mais s'ils ne viennent pas en train … »

« Par balai ? » dit Ron, en regardant vers le ciel.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas pour une si longue distance. Un balai ne permettrait pas de voyager si loin. »

Avant que quiconque puisse dire autre chose, ils entendirent un bruit étrange. C'était comme si un énorme tourbillon aspirait toute l'eau du lac…

« Regardez » cria un Troisième Année, pointant vers le lac.

Il n'y avait pas en effet de tourbillon géant. Mais un grand poteau était en train de sortir de l'eau. Cela ressemblait au mât d'un bateau … Et le bateau suivit, émergeant de l'eau du lac puis tanguant sur la surface, comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à propos d'un bateau sortant de l'eau. Harry, qui avait été élevé dans le monde Moldu, pensait que c'était très étrange, mais les Sang-purs semblaient parfaitement calme.

Peut-être que les bateaux émergent souvent de l'eau d'un lac dans le monde magique.

Les élèves sortirent du bateau, firent le chemin jusqu'à la rive du lac, et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils portaient tous d'épaisses fourrures, et semblait habillé pour vivre dans un climat arctique, plutôt que dans le léger froid et la fine pluie qu'ils subissaient en ce moment.

« Bonjour, Directeur Karkaroff » salua Dumbledore, une fois que les habitants de Durmstrang furent à porter de voix.

« Dumbledore » dit Karkaroff

Après avoir parlé un peu plus, Karkaroff conduisit ses élèves à l'intérieur pour attendre dans la Grande Salle, pendant que les autres restaient à l'extérieur. Il commença alors à pleuvoir plus fort.

_Génial_, pensa Harry,_ Maintenant nous devons rester dehors, dans le noir et se faire tremper. Vraiment génial ! _

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un large … quelque chose … volant devint visible dans le ciel au dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

« C'est un dragon » cria un des Premières Années.

« Bien sûr que non » s'exclama Colin Crivey, « C'est une maison volante ! »

Colin n'était pas tombé très loin. Il s'avéra que c'était un carrosse volant géant, de la taille d'une maison moyenne. Une personne géante, qui apparemment était la directrice, en sortit, suivit par ses élèves. Elle semblait être de la même taille qu'Hagrid.

« Dumbledore » salua-t-elle, avec un fort accent français.

« Bonjour, Madame Maxime » répondit-il.

Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps, et bientôt tout le monde était de retour à l'intérieur, hors de la pluie glacée. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient des tables séparées de celles des élèves de Poudlard. Ils s'assirent silencieusement alors que les élèves de Poudlard parlaient, riaient et étaient autrement bruyant, et ne faisaient preuve d'aucune manière.

Après un moment, Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discourt. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se tut immédiatement.

« Merci » dit Dumbledore, leur souriant à tous, « Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes tous demandé qui sera le juge impartial qui choisira les champions. Vous allez le découvrir rapidement. M. Rusard, si vous vouez bien. »

Rusard traversa la salle, portant une grande boite en bois incrustée de joyaux qui ressemblait plutôt à un coffret raffiné. Il la tendit à Dumbledore prudemment, avant de retourner dans l'ombre sur le côté de la pièce avec sa chatte démoniaque, Mrs Norris.

Dumbledore tapota la boite avec sa baguette, prononçant une incantation. Elle s'ouvrit, et il en sortit ce qui aurait pu être une coupe normale, enfin si ce n'était pour le fait que des flammes bleues flambaient à l'intérieure.

« Ceci », dit-il d'une voix forte, « est la Coupe de Feu. Tout élève souhaitant entrer dans le Tournois doit écrire son nom sur un bout de papier et le jeter dans la Coupe. Demain soir, à Halloween, après le dîner, la Coupe sélectionnera les champions. Rappelez-vous, une fois que vous entrer dans le tournoi, si vous êtes choisi, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. La coupe sera placer dans le hall d'entrée.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry était une fois de plus dans son dortoir. Après que le dîner fut terminé, tout le monde était resté dans la Salle Commune, ne parlant que du Tournois. Ron et Hermione était en train d'essayer de persuader Fred et George de ne pas utiliser la potion de vieillissement qu'ils avaient préparé pour passer à travers la Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe. Ou du moins, Hermione essayait de les en empêcher. Ron, lui, essayait de les persuader de lui donner un peu de la potion.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il était parti.

Ron et Hermione était en fait assis à une table dans un coin de la salle commune, parlant calmement. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de chuchoter, car tout le monde parlait tellement fort à propos du Tournoi qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on les entende, mais ils le firent quand même, par habitude.

« Peut-être devrions nous aller lui parler… » Dit Hermione.

« S'il est triste à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, il doit probablement vouloir être seul, 'Mione » dit Ron.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour son ami. Il était toujours triste aux alentours d'Halloween, elle était étonnée, et un peu écoeurée du fait que Ron ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

« Oui mais s'il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas ? » demanda telle, inquiète.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort » suggéra sévèrement Hermione.

Ron soupira. « D'accord » dit-il roulant ses yeux, « mais s'il est en colère contre nous, ça sera de ta faute. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ils se levèrent et traversèrent la salle commune, se dirigeant vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Hermione frappa avec anxiété à la porte du dortoir des Quatrièmes Années.

« Harry ? » appela-t-elle

Il ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, essayant de cacher sa contrariété.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

Hermione et Ron passèrent devant lui et prirent place sur le lit de Ron, et après quelques instants, Harry s'assit sur le sien en face d'eux.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione, allant droit au but, « Tu as été si silencieux dernièrement … On s'inquiète pour toi. »

« C'est presque Halloween » dit Harry simplement, bien qu'il voulait lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tu n'as jamais semblé être triste à Halloween avant » dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione lui lança un regard, étonnée à quel point il pouvait être bouché.

« Ron, tu peux vraiment être idiot des fois » dit-elle « Comment te sentirais-tu si tes parents étaient tué et que chaque année à l'anniversaire de ce jour, le monde entier faisait la fête ? »

« Oh. » dit Ron, rougissant « Désolé »

« C'est bon » dit Harry, ne les regardant pas vraiment dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas bon et Halloween n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Bien sûr qu'il serait triste le jour où ses parents furent tués ! Ou du moins, c'était une bonne excuse pour avoir du temps pour lui-même. Là n'est pas la question. Ron et Hermione devenaient vraiment ennuyant, s'inquiétant à chaque fois qu'il voulait un moment loin d'eux mettant leur nez dans ses affaires.

_Stupide Gryffondors,_ pensa-t-il_, toujours à vouloir tout savoir._

Il souhaita qu'ils puissent juste aller ailleurs et le laissent tout seul. Il était en train de faire des plans pour trouver des moyens d'apprendre la Magie Noire quand ils avaient frappé à la porte. S'il voulait prendre sa revanche sur sa famille, il aurait besoin de connaître plus que ce qui est enseigné à Poudlard. Transformer un chaton en moufle ne va pas vraiment effrayer les Dursley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'Entrée juste à temps pour voir Fred et George avaler leur potion de vieillissement et traverser prudemment la Limite d'Age. La salle était pleine d'élèves qui observaient les jumeaux dans l'expectative ; attendant de voir si la potion marchait.

Pendant un moment, tout le monde pensa que c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que les deux Weasley furent projetés en arrière à travers les airs. Quand ils se relevèrent, ils avaient une citrouille en guise de tête. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et explosèrent de rire avec tout le monde dans la salle.

« Je vous avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas » dit Hermione de manière suffisante, « Dumbledore est bien trop intelligent pour être dupé par une potion de troisième année ».

Fred et George lui lancèrent un regard lourd, avant de rire encore et de se diriger vers l'escalier principal vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner la tête.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons rentrèrent en files à l'intérieur. Ils s'alignèrent parfaitement et commencèrent à glisser un parchemin avec leur nom et leur école écrit dessus dans la Coupe de Feu.

Ron observait Krum avec un regard de groupie de star, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, lui attrapa le bras, et le tira jusqu'à la grande salle, faisant rire à nouveau plusieurs personnes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce soir, tous les élèves et les professeurs du château étaient assis dans la Grande Salle mangeant leur dîner, et attendant que Dumbledore finisse et annonce les champions. Les élèves semblaient impatient, la plupart d'entre eux incapables de garder leur attention sur quoi que ce soit plus de quelques minutes sans jeter un œil à la table des professeurs pour voir si Dumbledore avait fini.

Le s élèves ne remarquèrent pratiquement pas la nourriture délicieuse, les décorations d'Halloween et les autres choses du genre, attendant toujours et se demandant qui les champions allait bien pouvoir être.

Finalement, Dumbledore se leva.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait voulu venir au repas d'Halloween puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à savoir qui serait choisi pour se faire tuer volontairement devant toute l'école. Le tournoi en lui-même était stupide de toute façon. Qui sur terre risquerait la mort ou une blessure permanente juste pour mille galions. C'était vraiment idiot.

Mais Ron et Hermione, pensant qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir à cause de l'anniversaire du meurtre de ses parents, l'avaient forcé à venir au repas, disant que ça 'lui ferait du bien d'arrêter de broyer du noir pour un moment et de s'amuser un peu'.

Quels amis prévenants. Il renifla presque à cette pensée. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Dumbledore commença à parler.

« Je pense que la Coupe de Feu n'a plus besoin que de quelques instants pour prendre sa décision. Si vous êtes sélectionné comme l'un des champions, s'il vous plait allez dans la salle à gauche de la table des professeurs, là vous recevrez la date et l'heure de la première tâche. » Dumbledore s'arrêta, et jeta un œil à la Coupe de Feu qui avait été installé devant lui depuis le début du dîner.

Les lumières dans la salle baissèrent puis s'éteignirent, ne laissant que les bougies dans les citrouilles flottantes, et la flamme bleu de la Coupe.

_Tellement dramatique_, pensa Harry sarcastiquement.

Les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouge sang, et un bout de parchemin vola dans les airs. Dumbledore l'attrapa.

« Le Champion de Beauxbâtons, » dit-il, « est Fleur Delacour! »

Une très jolie fille blonde se leva de la table de Beauxbâtons et traversa la salle, les élèves de son école l'acclamant fortement, avant d'arriver à la salle désignée par Dumbledore et d'y disparaître.

Les flammes de la coupe étaient redevenue bleue, mais redevinrent rouge rapidement. Dumbledore attrapa un autre bout de papier.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang," dit-il "est Victor Krum! »

Le fameux attrapeur se leva, et les élèves de Durmstrang se mirent d'un coup à l'applaudirent avec force. Il entra bientôt dans l'autre pièce et la Salle devint silencieuse à nouveau.

Le silence était intense, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard observaient avec intensité la Coupe de Feu, se demandant, espérant, attendant …

Les flammes redevinrent rouges.

Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin, le lit et applaudit alors.

« Le Champion de Poudlard," dit-il après quelques instants tendu, "est Cédric Diggory! »

Les Poufsouffles sautèrent hors de leur siège, criant et tapant lourdement leur pieds, alors que Cédric quitta la Salle et suivit les deux autres champions dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Maintenant nous avons nos trois champions » dit Dumbledore, après que les élèves de Poudlard se furent calmés assez pour l'entendre, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes, « j'espère que chacun d'entre vous montrera son support à son champion, puisque ce sera un expérience très dure demandant beaucoup pour … »

Dumbledore fut coupé lorsque les flammes de la coupe redevinrent rouges encore une fois. Presque tous les élèves et plusieurs professeurs retinrent leur souffle.

Dumbledore, par automatisme il semble, attrapa le morceau de parchemin qui sortit des flammes. Il lit le nom et devint très pale. Le directeur fixa le parchemin pendant quelques instants avec une expression de choc sur son visage, et plusieurs personnes se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas avoir une attaque cardiaque.

D'une voix légèrement tremblante, Dumbledore lit le nom sur le parchemin.

« Harry Potter. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pensez aux reviews pour l'auteur et le traducteur


	4. Jalousie et fausse innocence

_Disclaimer: HP et tous les autres personnages sont à J.K.R's, et je suis pas elle. Donc je ne possède pas Harry Potter ; De plus je ne suis pas G.L.M. donc je ne possède même pas l'idée de cette histoire, juste la traduction._

_Note du Traducteur : Bon alors je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Etant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune bonne raison, je vous donne l'autorisation de lapider le traducteur … Oups mais c'est moi ça !! Non oubliez ça …lol. Pour me faire pardonner, sachez que je suis en train de commencer le chapitre cinq et que donc, à moins qu'une météorite ne tombe sur moi, vous devriez l'avoir d'ici un jour ou deux._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Un changement de Destinée**

_Chapitre Quatre : Jalousie et fausse innocence_

Toute la Grande Salle devint silencieuse alors que Dumbledore fixait le nom sur le parchemin dans ses mains, mais quand il l'eut dit à haute voix, les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter.

_Oh bordel de merde …_ pensa Harry, ses yeux verts écarquillés.

Hermione semblait prête à s'évanouir, et Ron eut un court regard de confusion avant d'être remplacé par un regard rempli d'une jalousie meurtrière. Harry se demanda distraitement s'il devait craindre pour sa vie.

Dumbledore, après quelques instants, regagna sa constance et s'éclaircit la voix, bien qu'il était toujours très pale.

« Harry Potter » dit-il encore « Viens ici, s'il te plait. »

Harry était figé sur place pendant quelques instants, avant de se lever et d'essayer de ne pas faire transparaître la confusion qu'il ressentait. Quand tout le monde dans la Grande Salle tendit le cou pour le voir et commença à murmurer encore plus, il leur lança un regard plein de colère et ils se turent, pour le moment du moins. Il savait qu'ils ne se tairaient pas très longtemps.

Il avança calmement à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'à la salle arrière, où les trois autres champions s'étaient regroupés autour du feu de cheminée. Ils semblèrent confus pendant un moment, avant que la fille blonde, Fleur, parla.

« Veulent-ils qu'on retourne dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda-t-elle, et il nota que son accent français n'était pas aussi fort que celui de sa directrice. Mais cette pensée était en arrière dans son esprit, derrière la colère qui germa lorsqu'il enregistra ses mots.

Elle pensait qu'il avait été envoyer délivrer un message ?!

Mais quelle que fut la réponse sarcastique qui pensait lui dire, il fut coupé lorsque la porte, qui s'était refermée derrière lui, s'ouvrit violement et Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Maugrey, Karkaroff, Maxime et Crouch se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

« As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? » demanda immédiatement Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Harry instantanément, semblant légèrement offensé. Pourquoi diable voudrait-il, lui tout particulier, rejoindre volontairement le Tournois ? Il pensait que tout ceci était ridicule.

Maxime se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Il ment, évidemment » dit-elle, ses grands yeux remplis de colère.

Dumbledore l'ignora un peu rudement, gardant son attention sur l'interrogatoire d'Harry.

« As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le mettre pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry, ne se souciant plus de respecter le Directeur, lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : es-tu complètement barjot ?

« Non » cria-t-il après un moment et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était la légimencie, il rencontra les yeux du Directeur. Il ne garda pas le contact assez longtemps pour que Dumbledore puisse lire ses pensées, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse voir qu'Harry ne mentait pas.

Dumbledore sourit, le croyant clairement, ce qui fit à Harry vouloir rouler ses yeux à la stupidité du Directeur.

« Il est clair que M. Potter n'est pas entré volontairement dans le tournois. » dit-il.

Maxime semblait toujours en colère et incrédule, tout comme Karkaroff, mais le directeur de Durmstang dit en fait quelque chose à ce propos.

« Donc Poudlard a deux champions ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant, semblant très moqueur. Quand Dumbledore acquiesça, il continua, semblant bien plus sérieux, « Alors j'insiste que nous rentrions les noms des autres élèves jusqu'à ce que toutes les écoles aient deux champions. Que cela soit équitable, Dumbledore. »

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne sera pas possible, Directeur Karkaroff » dit Dumbledore, paraissant un peu fatigué, « la Coupe de Feu s'est déjà éteinte. Elle ne s'enflammera à nouveau que pour le prochain tournois »

« Mais Albus » dit McGonagall, changeant un peu le sujet , « Si Potter n'a pas mis son nom, alors qui l'a fait ? »

« Quelqu'un qui voulait que Potter meurt. » répondit Maugrey sévèrement, son œil magique se fixant sur chacune des personnes présentes. Cela donnait vraiment la chair de poule, et Harry remarqua que Maxime frissonna légèrement.

« Alastor ! » dit Dumbledore sévèrement.

L'ex-Auror haussa les épaules, ignorant l'avertissement dans le ton du Directeur et continua.

« C'est un moyen parfait pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un » dit-il avec désinvolture, comme s'il parlait de la météo, « Entrez le dans le tournois, où des gens se font tuer tout le temps. Puis leur mort ne devient rien d'autre qu'un 'tragique accident' ».

Les professeurs et les Directeurs semblèrent étonné plutôt horrifié, ou du moins, la plupart l'était. Maugrey paraissait parfaitement calme, alors que Rogue semblait espérer et Karkaroff semblait indifférent.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix après quelques instants d'intense silence, pendant lequel Harry remarqua comment Maugrey lançait un regard mauvais à Karkaroff. Il se demanda s'ils avaient eu une sorte de dispute…

« Oui, bon … A cause du contrat magique, quiconque choisit comme Champion doit participer au tournois. N'est ce pas Barty ? » Demanda-t-il.

Crouch fit oui de la tête, un peu nerveux. Il était pâle et tremblait un peu, et avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux indiquant un manque de sommeil. Il paraissait, e, gros, très malade.

« Oui Dumbledore, Il n'y a pas de moyen d'y échapper. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry avec un regard triste.

« Il semble que vous n'ayez pas le choix M. Potter. Vous allez devoir concourir dans le Tournois »

_Zut !_ Pensa Harry en colère.

Fleur parla « Mais il n'est qu'un enfant ! Comment va-t-il participer ? »

« Je ne suis pas un petit garçon » dit d'un ton sec Harry, devenant très agacé « Je peux prendre soin de moi, merci »

Fleur sembla un peu offensée, mais Harry s'en ficha royalement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les professeurs les laissèrent partir lui et les autres champions après avoir parler un peu plus et après leur avoir expliqué que la première tâche prendrait place dans à peu près un mois et qu'ils seraient testés sur leur audace et leur bravoure. Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de vraiment payer attention à leur petit discours, et n'était sorti de ses pensées que lorsque Dumbledore leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors sans adresser la parole aux autres champions.

Arrivé là-bas, il fut surpris de voir qu'une grande fête avait lieu dans la salle commune, mais quand une troisième année dont il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle s'appelait Romilda essaya de lui tendre une bière-au-beurre et de le féliciter d'être un champion, Harry l'ignora complètement et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir sans regarder en arrière.

Il avait pensé que le dortoir serait vide et qu'il serait capable d'avoir un peu de tranquillité pour penser, mais il réalisa qu'il avait tord quand il aperçu Ron qui était déjà là.

_Weasley_, pensa-t-il avec une bonne dose d'aversion. L'idiot avec lequel il prétendait être ami était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, mais s'assit et le fixa lui après quelques instants.

« Salut » dit Ron sarcastiquement, avec ce qui semblait être une tentative de sourire dédaigneux, bien qu'il paraissait plus avoir juste mangé un citron.

« Tu apprécies ta fête ? » le rouquin continua sur le même ton moqueur.

« Non » dit Harry sèchement.

Ron grogna, l'ignora et continua de déblatérer.

« Bien sûr que tu apprécie. Tu avais planifié tout ça depuis le début, je parie. Tu ne pouvais pas résister à un peu plus de gloire. »

A ce moment là, Harry commença à être agacé. Si Weasley avait un peu de jugeote, il se la fermerait tout de suite, et le laisserait tout seul. Mais apparemment, il avait des envies suicidaires, puisqu'il continua à parler.

« Comment as-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Probablement quelque sort de magie noire, j'ai toujours su que tu étais maléfique, que tu espionnais tout le monde tout en jouant le chouchou de Dumbledore, travaillant pour Tu-Sais-Qui … »

« La ferme » cria Harry.

« Je ne pense pas faire ça. » Ron semblait en colère et un peu fou. « Tu sort certainement discrètement la nuit pour être entraîné par Tu-Sais-Qui. Qui sait, tu es sûrement son héritier ou quelque chose du genre.

« Ron, la ferme » répéta Harry, sortant sa baguette. Il en avait assez des crises de jalousie de Weasley. Elles allaient et venaient depuis des années, et cela combiné au stress d'être champion, ça tapait vraiment sur les nerfs d'Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer un sort ?

« Je pourrais bien »

Il était vraiment tenter de le faire. Lui jeter tellement de sortilèges que Madame Pomfrey serait incapable de trouver assez de morceaux pour le remettre d'aplomb, avec ou sans magie.

Ron grogna encore une fois, mais fut clairement plus intelligent qu'il ne semblait, parce qu'il sortit rapidement de la pièce et claqua la porte.

Harry roula des yeux. Après avoir pendant un moment jeter un regard mauvais à la porte, il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. _Stupide belette_, pensa-t-il. Puis il se rappela se qui avait déclancher la dispute en premier lieu.

Qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Et pourquoi ? Etait-ce pour l'humilier devant toute l'école ou pour le tuer ? Ou les deux ? Pourrait-il s'agir d'une blague qui a mal tourné de la part d'un élève plus âgé ?

Il ne pouvait pas trouver de réponses à toutes ces questions, et bientôt il décida qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il pris le lecteur CD de Jamie de sous son lit et ferma les rideaux autour de celui-ci. Il attrapa quelques CD aussi et en mis un dans le lecteur. Cela avait toujours aider Jamie à se sortir ses problèmes de sa tête, peut-être que cela pourra l'aider également…

Environ deux heures plus tard, les autres garçons de son année arrivèrent mais le laissèrent tranquille, pensant qu'il était endormi. Il resta éveillé toute la nuit à réfléchir et à écouter de la musique.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, il remarqua un bon nombre d'élèves le montrant du doigt et chuchotant. Il leur lança un regard mauvais et retourna à sa nourriture et une seconde tasse de café bien noir. Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à rester éveillé et qu'il ne tomberait pas de sommeil en classe.

Ron s'assit à l'autre bout de la table avec Dean et Seamus, et lui envoya un regard rempli de haine toutes les cinq secondes. C'était vraiment agaçant.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione, qui s'était assise en face de lui. Elle l'avait observé pendant tout le petit déjeuner, lui demandant sans cesse les mêmes questions, qu'il ignorait complètement. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs et son manque de réponse agaçait également Hermione.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il un peu sèchement.

« Est-ce que toi et Ron vous vous êtes disputé ? » demanda-t-elle, pour la cinquième fois ce matin, commençant à devenir vraiment inquiète, « et as-tu dormi cette nuit ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui nous nous sommes disputés. Non je n'ai pas dormi. » Répondit-il, disant pour la première fois ce matin une phrase complète. _J'étais occupé à écouter de la musique qui te ferait piquer une crise si tu savais et je planifiais des moyens pour secrètement voler des livres sur la magie noire à la bibliothèque…_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement, luttant contre un sourire. Il avait résolu le second problème, et espèrerait seulement que son plan allait marcher.

« A quel sujet vous êtes vous disputé ? » demanda Hermione, son côté extrêmement ennuyeux de Miss-je-sais-tout revenant à la surface.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Va demander à Weasley » dit-il, clairement pas intéressé par la discussion « je suis sûr qu'il te le dira ».

Hermione lui lança un regard qui disait qu'elle avait les moyens de le faire parler et qu'il aura à lui dire à un moment ou un autre, avant de se lever pour aller à une place libre en face de Ginny.

Apparemment, elle avait décidé de ne pas prendre part à leur querelle, et d'attendre qu'ils se réconcilient d'eux même. Dommage, cela n'arrivera jamais si Harry a son mot à dire à ce sujet.

Weasley le haïssait clairement, et comme il en avait assez de prétendre d'être son ami, la situation marchait parfaitement.

Peut-être qu'Hermione allait aussi le laisser tout seul maintenant. Cela ferait de ce jour le plus beau de sa vie…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Plus tard ce matin là,alors que les autres élèves sortaient de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous partis, avant d'aller vers le bureau du professeur au fond de la classe. Il n'était pas sûr si son plan allait marcher, mais il devait essayer. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait toujours voler les livres à la bibliothèque avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Professeur Maugrey ? » appela-t-il, avec en pace un air innocent.

La seule raison pour laquelle il essayait cela était parce qu'il avait le sentiment que Maugrey n'irait pas de suite à Dumbledore pour tout lui dire, ce qui serait le cas avec les autres professeurs s'il leur demandait. Quelque chose ne semblait pas … juste … avec Maugrey.

« Oui, Potter ? demanda le professeur.

Harry prit une grande inspiration._ Pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant._

« Je pensais à notre premier cours de DFCM, où nous avons appris à propos des Impardonnables, et j'ai réalisé à quel point les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres les utilisaient » commença-t-il « et puisqu'il risque d'en avoir après moi… je me demandais si je pouvais avoir quelques livres de la bibliothèque, pour voir comment les mangemorts les lancent, en savoir plus sur eux… vous savez pour m'aider à les éviter. Mais les livres sont dans la section interdite … » il s'arrêta là, souriant à l'intérieur mais paraissant complètement innocent à l'extérieur et un peu espérant.

« Vous voulez que je vous signe l'autorisation » finit Maugrey, une expression illisible sur le visage.

« Pourriez vous le faire, s'il vous plait, professeur ? »

Sans le savoir, il agissait exactement comme Tom Jedusor le fit autrefois, alors qu'_il _ essayait de convaincre un professeur de le laisser emprunter des livres sur la magie noire de la section interdite. La même excuse, le même regard innocent, les similarités étaient étonnantes. Mais Harry ne savait pas ça… en tout cas pas encore.

Maugrey le fixa avec la même expression pendant un long moment, avant de hocher la tête lentement.

« Vous savez quoi, Potter ? Je pense que vous avez raison. »

Il prit un morceau de parchemin vierge de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et attrapa une plume. Harry fut capable de lire ce qu'il écrivait bien que cela était à l'envers pour lui.

_Moi, professeur Maugrey, donne la permission à Potter de prendre des livres de la section interdite._

C'était court et direct, sans détail, mais madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait laissé Hermione avoir un livre sur des potions de la section interdite grâce à un morceau de papier qui avait le nom de Lockhart écrit dessus. Si elle pouvait accepter ça, elle acceptera certainement ceci.

Maugrey lui tendit le papier, et Harry le glissa dans sa poche.

« Merci professeur. » dit-il avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la salle pour aller à son cours suivant.

Maugrey fixa la porte pendant un moment après. Finalement, il attrapa un autre morceau de parchemin et sa plume.

_Maître, _

_Le gamin Potter est venu me voir pour obtenir une note lui accordant l'accès à des livres sur la magie noire dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Il semblait vraiment intéressé._

_C_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_C'était court, mais l'histoire avance, Harry va pouvoir enfin jouer avec des sorts de magie noire. Avec Maugrey suspicieux, Ron un idiot et Hermione qui ne parle plus ni à Harry ni à Ron, et un _

_S'il vous plait, quelques reviews, pour moi comme pour l'auteur. _


	5. Magie Noire

_Disclaimer: HP et tous les autres personnages sont à J.K.R's, et je suis pas elle. Donc je ne possède pas Harry Potter ; De plus je ne suis pas G.L.M. donc je ne possède même pas l'idée de cette histoire, juste la traduction._

_Voilà un chapitre tout neuf, tout beau, et surtout tout rapide, pour me faire pardonner (je vous l'avais promis non ?). Le prochain n'arrivera pas aussi vite que celui là, mais bien plus rapidement que la dernière fois je vous le promets. L'histoire originale a, à ce jour, 16 chapitres. Je pense que je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes une ou deux semaines, pour éviter de la rattraper trop vite._

_A bientôt, sur la planète Dark!Harry_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Un changement de Destinée**

_Chapitre Cinq: Magie Noire_

Harry alla à tous ses cours de la journée sous les regards méprisant de Ron, tout en essayant d'éviter les nombreuses tentatives d'Hermione pour lui parler. Finalement, elle l'accula dans le corridor après le cours de Métamorphose. Il aurait pu facilement s'éclipser dans le passage secret juste un mètre derrière une tapisserie, mais après l'avoir évitée toute la journée, il décida que cela serait pour le mieux de s'en débarrasser.

Cela ne voulait pas dire, par contre, qu'il resterait là à ne rien faire pour lui simplifier la tâche.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste _parler_ avec Ron ? » demanda-t-elle, se dépêchant pour rester à sa hauteur puisqu'il était parti en courant vers l'escalier principal et la salle de cours de charme. Après avoir passé la journée à essayer de rester avec lui assez longtemps pour lui dire plus d'une demie phrase, elle n'allait pas abandonner facilement maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à l'attraper.

« Parce que Ron est un abruti » répondit-il, jetant un œil au dessus de son épaule et en levant les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'elle allait le suivre tout le long jusqu'à la classe de charme.

« Harry ! Si seulement tu essayait de t'excuser - »

« Moi ? M'excuser au près de lui ? Je ne pense pas, non. C'est lui qui m'a accusé d'être 'l'héritier de Tu-Sais-Qui' »

Hermione soupira, avant de trébucher après avoir été pratiquement percuté par un troisième année qui courrait dans le sens opposé.

« Tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas » dit-elle, se dépêchant de le rattraper alors qu'ils sautèrent sur l'un des escaliers avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger. « Il était juste en colère et - »

« Si, il le pensait. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il m'a dit. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou »dit Harry, essayant encore de le lui faire comprendre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à Ron, et il se fichait de redevenir ami avec l'idiot roux à nouveau. Jamais. Ron Weasley pouvait aller brûler en enfer pour ce qu'il s'en fichait.

« Mais tu sais qu'il est stressé » dit Hermione, essayant de donner un sens aux actions de Ron, ce qui n'était pas aisé, « Son père passe en jugement dans huit jours - »

« Ce n'est toujours pas une raison pour lui de passer sa colère sur nous. S'il veut insulter quelqu'un, il n'a qu'à insulter Malfoy. Comme ça, s'ils s'entretuent, cela fera d'une pierre deux coup » dit Harry, aimant clairement l'idée.

Ils descendirent de l'escalier et se dépêchèrent jusqu'au couloir vers la classe de charmes, tout en esquivant la foule de leurs camarades de classes.

« Harry » s'exclama Hermione, « Il a été ton meilleur ami pendant quatre ans, cela compte sûrement pour quelque chose ? Tu ne peux pas passer d'ami à ennemi et souhaiter la mort de l'autre juste en un jour. Essaye de lui parler, s'il te plait. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non merci » fut la réponse froide et indifférente.

Hermione lui lança un regard coléreux et fonça dans la salle de cours, prenant une place à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry l'ignora elle et Ron, qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais à nouveau. Le cours était tendu car les membres du trio de Gryffondor faisaient tout pour s'éviter les uns les autres. Une fois le cours terminé, Harry alla directement vers la bibliothèque avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'aborder à nouveau.

Il sortit la note de Maugrey de sa poche et marcha jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire, ne paraissant pas du tout nerveux, comme l'aurait sûrement été tout autre élève si on lui avait demandé d'emprunter un livre sur la magie noire. Bien sûr, aucun autre élève ne rêverait de demander un livre de magie noire … enfin, si, peut-être les Serpentards, mais bon …

« Quoi ? » demanda Madame Pince de façon plutôt rude, levant les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire et semblant très agacée. Elle était toujours agacée. C'était bizarre. Il se demandait si elle détestait son travail ou sa vie. Ou peut-être était-ce les deux…

« J'ai un mot du professeur Maugrey, au sujet d'informations pour un devoir supplémentaire pour son cours. » dit-il, lui tendant le mot et essayant de paraître innocent, ce à quoi il était très bon.

Madame Pince fixa la note avec suspicion pendant un long moment, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle semblait un peu hésitante, et le fixa à nouveau pendant un moment, comme si elle voyait complètement quelqu'un d'autre.

« D'accord. Mais n'abîmez aucun des livres » dit-elle enfin.

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci »

La bibliothèque était vide, puisque tout le monde était parti dîner, donc il marcha calmement vers la section interdite, passant par-dessus la corde la séparant du reste de la bibliothèque et commença à scruter les étagères.

C'était surprenant, vraiment le nombre de livres sur la magie noire qu'il y avait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il mémorisa la place d'autant de livres qu'il pouvait, sachant que pour le moment il devait se restreindre à ceux parlant des Impardonnables.

Il reviendra une autre fois pour en prendre d'autres.

La section interdite prenait environ la moitié de la bibliothèque, donc il était impossible de tout parcourir en une journée. Hé, il faudrait probablement un mois entier pour ça, sans compter tout le temps qui serait nécessaire pour lire tous ces livres.

Il commença avec la partie la plus proche du reste de la bibliothèque, regardant sur les étagères pour lire les titres sur le dos des livres.

Un gros livre en cuir noir capta son attention. L'écriture à peine lisible, en petits caractères d'encre argentée disait _La Magie Noire : Les Impardonnables et Plus_.

Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Parfait_.

C'était un livre très grand et très épais. Il avait au moins 2000 pages, par conséquent il était très lourd également. Il était même plus épais que _L'Histoire_ de _Poudlard, _si chère à Granger.

Madame Pince lui lança un regard bizarre lorsqu'il vint enregistrer son emprunt, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Il le glissa dans son sac et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Heureusement, il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, bien qu'il faillit tomber à cause de Miss Teigne Norris.

Une fois arrivé dans la tour, il alla directement dans son dortoir et cacha le livre sous son lit avec ses CD et le lecteur de Jamie. Personne ne regardait sous les lits, et les couvertures tombaient si bas qu'il était impossible de voir en dessous par accident, ce qui en faisait la cachette idéale.

Les autres allaient bientôt revenir du dîner, donc il attrapa son livre de potion et son devoir à moitié terminé que Rogue avait assigné, et les déposa sur une table dans la salle commune.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Plus tard cette nuit, après être sûr que tous les autres étaient endormis, il alla fouillé sous son lit et attrapa le livre. Il fut heureux que les rideaux autour de son lit soient assez épais et d'un rouge sang très foncé, car il était alors impossible de voir la lumière à travers. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il lança un faible « Lumos », personne d'autre dans le dortoir ne put voir la lumière en résultant.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page et commença à lire.

Le livre s'avéra plus fascinant que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il était clair qu'il avait choisi le livre parfait. Le premier chapitre expliquait la magie noire, ses utilisations, pourquoi elle avait été bannie, et plusieurs autres choses intéressantes sur l'histoire de cette magie. Puis cela passait aux sorts de magie noire en eux-mêmes, tels que les Impardonnables, bien qu'il devait commencer petit et travailler pour arriver à ceux-là, des centaines, non des milliers d'autres sorts utiles.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chapitre deux, quand il entendit un des lits du dortoir craqué.

Après plusieurs minutes intenses où il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, il décida que cela devait être jusque quelqu'un qui se retournait dans son sommeil, et il retourna donc à sa lecture.

Il allait devoir trouver un endroit pour s'exercer à ces sortilèges, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lisait. Une classe inutilisée ? Non, c'était trop dangereux, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à l'intérieur…

Il y penserait le lendemain matin. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de lire d'avantage du livre.

Il resta encore une fois éveillé toute la nuit, plongé dans son livre, ce qui l'aidait à oublier toutes ces pensés sur ce qui pourrait arriver pendant le tournois. Il avait feuilleté les dernières pages du livre et avait réalisé qu'il y avait 87 chapitres. Il réussit à parcourir jusqu'à la moitié du chapitre six avant que le matin n'arrive et qu'il ne soit obligé de recacher le livre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bientôt il se retrouva à la table des Gryffondors, s'enfilant des tasses de cafés noirs bien chaud, et en essayant d'ignorer Hermione, qui semble-t-il, avait décidé qu'un bon moyen pour le faire parler était de l'agacer un maximum, et alors il cracherait tous ses secrets juste pour qu'elle se taise. Il devait admettre, c'était un bon plan.

« -lui parler ? » dit Hermione, le regardant expectative

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait essayé de trouver un endroit pour pratiquer les sorts de magies noires sans qu'on puisse le trouver. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait trouvé qu'une possibilité, mais il hésitait vraiment à aller là. Encore.

« Quoi ?» demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda Hermione, plutôt ennuyée.

« Non » fut la courte mais honnête réponse. Il se fichait vraiment de ce qu'elle avait dit de toute façon, donc pourquoi écouter. Elle l'avait probablement encore harcelé pour qu'il parle à Ron.

« Je disais 'Pourrais-tu s'il te plait juste aller lui parler ?' » Répéta-t-elle, montrant l'autre bout de la table où Ron s'était encore une fois assis.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _A quel moment exactement tout le monde est-il devenu si prévisible ? _Se demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit. _NON_. » Dit-il avec fermeté

« Mais -» il n'était pas resté pour écouter le reste de la phrase d'Hermione ? Il attrapa son sac et quitta la Grande Salle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la table des professeurs, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient remarqué qu'Harry et Hermione avaient une sorte de dispute ainsi que la sortie d'Harry. La plupart d'entre eux avaient noté que Ron Weasley restait à l'écart des deux autres membres du trio de Gryffondor, et que Hermione semblait faire des aller retour entre les deux garçons, essayant de les faire se parler.

Il était évidement qu'il avait eu une sorte de dispute entre les deux et que Granger était prise au milieu.

Rogue pensait que c'était marrant de regarder le monde du golden trio de Gryffondor s'écrouler autour d'eux, tandis que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid étaient inquiets de ce changement soudain dans le comportement de leurs trois élèves favoris.

Professeur Maugrey regardait avec intérêt alors que Potter sortait en colère de la Grande Salle, et que Granger et Weasley le regardaient partir. Weasley semblait lui aussi en colère et Hermione semblait pleine de regret mais déterminée.

Après un moment, Maugrey se leva. Sans un mot à ses confus collègues, il traîna sa jambe hors de la Grand Salle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Harry se dirigea vers le deuxième étage. Il marchait à travers un couloir quand il remarqua le son de bruit de pas derrière lui. Ils étaient inégaux et lents, il sut immédiatement qui le suivait.

« Professeur Maugrey » le salua-t-il, se tournant pour faire face à l'ex-auror.

« Potter » dit Maugrey, hochant la tête, « Avez-vous trouvé des livres intéressants à la bibliothèque ? »

C'était un peu bizarre, légèrement effrayant d'être là dans un couloir sombre parlant avec un professeur qui a passé des années à traquer les mangemorts et à les mettre en prison. Maugrey était bien connu dans le Monde Magique pour sa haine pour la magie noire et quiconque l'utilisait.

Donc pourquoi lui avait-il donné l'autorisation pour obtenir des livres sur la magie noire de la bibliothèque ? Pensait-il vraiment que c'était juste pour du self-défense ? Ou savait-il qu'Harry comptait _apprendre _la magie noire avec ces livres ?

S'il le savait pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit à Dumbledore ?

Harry sortit rapidement de ses pensées. Il s'en inquièterait plus tard.

« Oui professeur, »répondit-il, paraissant innocent, « J'ai trouvé un livre vraiment intéressant hier. »

« Pensez vous que cela sera assez pour vous aider à vous protéger des Mangemorts ? »Demanda Maugrey, un regard étrange à nouveau dans les yeux.

« J'espère, mais on n'ai jamais trop prudent. La magie noire et les personnes qui l'utilisent peuvent être vraiment imprévisibles. »

Maugrey cligna des yeux quelques fois. Il était clair qu'il réfléchissait dur à quelque chose. Ou qu'il suspectait quelque chose depuis un moment et qu'il avait finalement la preuve dont il avait besoin. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ?

« Vous avez complètement raison, Potter. Complètement raison. »

Après ces paroles, le professeur s'en alla vers l'escalier principal, laissant un élève très confus derrière lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Maître,_

_Potter est en train d'apprendre la magie noire. Je n'ai pas de preuve mais j'en suis sûr. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? _

_C _

La lettre était écrite la seconde où Maugrey arriva à son bureau. Il l'envoya avec un hibou aussi rapidement que possible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le dortoir des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor était sombre, puisque le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et que tous les rideaux étaient tirés, bloquant la lumière de la pleine lune. La seule lumière venait des treize bougies placées dans différents coins de la pièce.

Il était aussi vide à l'exception d'une personne. Tout le monde était une fois encore dans la salle commune, et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il fût parti. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un s'en inquièterait. Seulement deux personnes dans la salle commune le remarquerait, et ils étaient tellement soit en colère contre lui soit agacés par lui, qu'ils ne se dérangeraient pour venir le voir.

Harry était assis sur le sol, fixant l'espace sombre sous son lit où il savait que se trouvait caché le livre. Il réfléchissait dur, se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu trop risqué de suivre le plan qui s'était formé dans son esprit.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen … Non ? C'était prendre trop de risque, même pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas, ne devrait pas le faire.

Pour suivre ce plan dangereux et extrêmement stupide, il allait devoir sortir discrètement du dortoir tard dans la nuit, une fois que tout le monde serait endormi, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait rester éveillé toute la nuit pour la troisième fois consécutive. Puis il devra porter le livre qui était très lourd, tout en étant sous la cape d'invisibilité, sans être attrapé par Rusard ou sa chatte. Cela semblait impossible.

Mais c'était aussi le meilleur, et le seul, plan qu'il avait. C'était probablement le seul endroit de toute l'école où il pourrait pratiquer les sorts de magie noire du livre sans être découvert, par accident ou exprès.

Pouvait-il prendre ce risque ?

Il ne voulait plus être le golden boy gryffondor de Dumbledore. Il voulait être capable de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et à ce moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était apprendre de la magie noire.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

Oui, il pouvait prendre ce risque. Il allait le prendre.

Il accéda au dessous de son lit, sentant la couverture lisse et froide en cuir du livre.

Il était temps de se libérer de Dumbledore, et des attentes du monde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Mais il va où notre petit Harry pour s'entraîner à la magie noire ? Réponse très bientôt. Laissez une petite review, c'est toujours le bienvenu._


	6. Retour dans la Chambre des Secrets

_Disclaimer: HP et tous les autres personnages sont à J.K.R's, et je suis pas elle. Donc je ne possède pas Harry Potter ; De plus je ne suis pas G.L.M. donc je ne possède même pas l'idée de cette histoire, juste la traduction._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Un changement de Destinée**

_Chapitre Six : Retour dans la Chambre des Secrets_

Le dortoir était de nouveau plongé dans la pénombre et le calme. Personne n'avait fait un bruit depuis près d'une heure. Il était pratiquement sûr que tout le monde était en train de dormir. Comme il espérait avoir raison. S'il avait tort, et que quelqu'un le voyait … Si ils décidaient de le suivre…

Harry essaya de chasser ces pensées, et plongea sa main sous son oreiller où il avait caché sa Cape d'Invisibilité plus tôt dans la journée. Il la passa, et ouvrit prudemment les rideaux autour de son lit.

La pièce était calme pendant quelques secondes avant que Ron, ronflant, ne se retourne tout en marmonnant ce qui semblait être un «_ Mione_ ». Harry roula les yeux de dégoût et sortit de son lit. Il chercha sous son lit et en sortit le livre.

Il s'arrêta un moment, se demandant si le son de son matelas grinçant n'avait pas réveillé quelqu'un, avant de quitter la pièce rapidement et sans bruit. Il quitta la tour des Gryffondors en passant le portrait endormi de la Grosse Dame.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux. Il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche quelques couloirs après la tour des Gryffondors.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », dit-il doucement, tapant la carte avec sa baguette. C'était vrai. Ces intentions étaient certainement mauvaises…

Des lignes et des mots apparurent sur la Carte. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, la scannant avec prudence. Il faisait tellement sombre dans le couloir qu'il pouvait à peine lire les petits mots, mais il réussit quand même à repérer Miss Teigne qui était au cinquième étage, Rusard était au premier, Dumbledore vadrouillait bizarrement dans les donjons et Rogue était au sixième étage, se dirigeant vers les escaliers principaux.

_Ce n'est pas bon_, pensa Harry.

Il tint le livre extrêmement lourd avec un seul bras, tout en tenant la Carte de sa main libre et en la regardant tout en traversant les couloirs. Rogue, heureusement, était partit vers le cinquième étage au lieu de venir vers le septième, où Harry se trouvait.

Il réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à arriver au deuxième étage sans rencontrer personne ni quoique ce soit. Mais sa chance ne dura pas longtemps.

Avec ses yeux fixés sur la Carte, il trébucha sur un livre de Métamorphose que quelque idiot avait fait tombé ici, et par réflexe, il mit ses mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Le livre tomba sur le sol avec un lourd et résonnant _boum_, qui était si fort qu'il avait été sûrement entendu à trois étages de là. Cela avait certainement attiré l'attention de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer à cette heure de la nuit.

Il était quatre heures après le couvre-feu, et il obtiendrait certainement des retenues pour un mois s'il était attrapé maintenant. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait un livre de magie noire avec lui.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds, et attrapa la carte, qui était aussi tombé sur le sol, avant de jurer silencieusement quand il vu que Rusard se dirigeait rapidement vers les escaliers et le couloir du deuxième étage. Le concierge avait évidemment entendu le bruit du livre tombant sur le sol.

Harry attrapa rapidement le livre, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Après un moment, il se précipita dans une salle de classe inutilisée et ferma la porte, alors que Rusard se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était déjà invisible, il se cacha derrière l'un des bureaux et observa la carte, alors que le point noir étiqueté Rusard commençait à chercher le couloir du deuxième étage.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un point étiqueté Miss Teigne sembla apparaître de nulle part et commença à marcher directement vers la salle de classe où il se cachait. La porte était fermée et la stupide chatte ne pouvait pas rentrer, merci Merlin. Mais si Rusard ouvre la porte, la chatte allait le repérer pour sûr.

Après quelques minutes tendues, Rusard et Miss Teigne s'en allèrent, se dirigeant vers son bureau au rez-de-chaussée, et Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Une fois qu'il y arriva, il s'aperçut que Mimi était sortie, la pièce étant désertée. Il n'avait voulu y avoir affaire de toute façon. Elle parlait toujours de à quel point sa vie avait été misérable et à quel point sa mort était misérable. L'écouter était vraiment déprimant.

Et en plus elle avait eu le béguin pour lui dès qu'ils c'étaient rencontré, pendant sa deuxième année. Il tremblait toujours un peu rien qu'à y penser.

Sans enlever sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il se dirigea vers les lavabos.

«_ Ouvre toi _» dit-il en fourchelangue.

Les lavabos commencèrent à s'écarter et il tressaillit au bruit grinçant qu'ils faisaient. Il espérait que personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Bientôt les lavabos finirent de bouger, révélant le long et sombre tuyau le long duquel il allait devoir glisser de façon à atteindre la Chambre des Secrets.

Il pouvait entendre Mimi gémir au loin, le son se rapprochant de plus en plus, et avec un soupir, il sauta dans le trou, tenant fermement le livre et la carte.

Après plusieurs minutes de glissade rapide au travers des tunnels visqueux et sombres, il sortit du tuyau et atterrit sur le sol couvert d'ossement en faisant un bruit sourd.

« Beurk » murmura-t-il, se levant du sol visqueux aussi vite que possible. Il sortit sa baguette et dégagea tous les os d'animaux et les substances visqueuses avec un sort de quatrième année qu'ils avaient appris le jour d'avant. Instantanément, tout disparut, laissant la pierre du sol propre.

Il sourit, et continua à travers la pénombre, dans des couloirs souvent caverneux, retirant ossements, vases et autres saletés tout en avançant. Finalement, il arriva à la large porte ronde qui menait à la Chambre.

« Ouvre toi » dit-il encore en fourchelangue.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il marcha dans la Chambre des Secrets, regardant autour tout espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre basilic. La Chambre était resté la même, avec le haut plafond, les piliers sculptés, et les statues de serpents menant jusqu'à la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

L'odeur du basilic à moitié pourri était par contre horrible. Il le fit disparaître rapidement et jeta un sort pour purifier l'air afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur.

Quand l'air fut assez pur pour pouvoir respirer sans s'étrangler, il conjura une table et une chaise avant de poser le livre et la carte sur la table. Distraitement, il pensa qu'il devrait trouver un moyen d'ajouter des choses sur la carte, puisque la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas dessus. Mais il se pencherait sur ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de s'exercer sur le premier sort du livre.

La personne sur laquelle le sort est lancé se retrouve avec un léger mal de tête, mais si le lanceur le désirait, 'léger' pouvait devenir si fort que, éventuellement, la tête de la victime pouvait littéralement exploser.

Mais il n'y avait personne pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner. Il n'allait certainement pas s'utiliser comme cobaye…

IL regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose de vivant, et aperçut une petite araignée noire détalant sur le sol. Il eut un sourire diabolique.

_Parfait_, pensa Harry

_« Engorgio » _dit-il, pointant sa baguette sur l'araignée, c'est-à-dire sa première victime.

Elle grandit à une taille un peu plus large qu'une tarentule, de la même façon que l'araignée utilisée par en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il pointa sa baguette à nouveau sur l'araignée :

_« Insipio Caputdolor! » (In-si-pie-oh Cah- poute-do-lor) _dit-il prudemment, faisant en sorte de prononcer l'incantation correctement.

Il n'y avait pas de rayon lumineux, comme avec la plupart des sorts, puisque les sorts de magie noire étaient plus durs à détecter quand ils étaient lancés, mai sil pouvait dire qu'il l'avait lancé correctement, qu'il marchait comme il devait le faire. L'araignée semblait parfaitement normale pendant quelques instants, mais alors qu'il augmentait la puissance du sort, elle commença à se tordre.

Lorsque le sort était à sa pleine puissance, elle remuait comme une folle, et finalement sa tête se fendit. Elle saigna à mort lentement alors qu'il regardait avec intérêt, puis finalement elle mourut, bien que ses pattes remuaient encore pendant un moment.

Il l'observa un moment encore, réfléchissant.

Il avait senti le pouvoir sombre du sort lorsqu'il l'avait lancé. C'était ahurissant. Addictif et noir, disait le livre, ce qui était pourquoi tant de personnes à travers l'histoire s'étaient perdues dans la magie noire et étaient devenues des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il ressentait un peu de ce pouvoir, et ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir assez.

Il regarda le livre, qui était ouvert à la première page du chapitre deux, où les sorts de magie noire les plus facile, pour débutants, étaient écrits.

Le deuxième semblait … intéressant ... alors il retira l'araignée morte et en conjura une autre, une vivante, avant de relire les instructions du sort.

Il fit encore un sourire narquois.

C'était encore plus _amusant _que ce qu'il pensait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pendant qu'Harry apprenait ses premiers sorts de magie noire dans la Chambre des Secrets, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort réfléchissait profondément.

Cela faisait plus de treize ans depuis le jour où il avait attaqué la maison des Potter, tué James et Lily, et que sa magie lui avait été prise par Harry. Il se demandait toujours comment cela avait pu se passer. Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas être l'amour, comme le Vieux Fou le pensait. Cela devait être quelque chose de plus puissant… mais quoi ?

Voldemort secoua la tête. Il avait essayé de trouver une réponse à cette question depuis plus d'une décennie, et il commençait à penser qu'il ne saurait jamais ce qui c'était passer cette nuit là.

Queuedever était parti à la ville pas très loin d'ici, pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir quelques informations sur ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde en espionnant les gens sous sa forme de rat. Il était vraiment pathétique, selon l'avis d Voldemort, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore tué, outre le fait qu'il était actuellement son seul serviteur à part l'espion à Poudlard était parce que Potter lui avait pris sa magie.

S'il avait pu faire de la magie, il aurait tué le rat geignant au moment où il était revenu, près d'un an au paravent. Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Selon son espion, les sortilèges Impardonnables avaient suscité un grand intérêt chez le jeune Potter.

Cette nouvelle eu un effet bizarre chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une partie de lui était choqué, puisque Potter était issu d'une famille du côté de la Lumière, et qu'il était sûr que le garçon était le Golden Boy de Dumbledore, le parfait Gryffondor, mais une autre part de lui attendait que cela se produise, puisqu'il savait que Potter avait une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs.

Il se demandait si Potter irait du coté des ténèbres, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lui à cet âge. Le Gryffondor aurait du être un Serpentard, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas nié le fait que l'enfant était puissant. Il savait aussi que Potter avait été auprès du professeur Maugrey pour obtenir une permission pour emprunter des livres de magie noire, pour _informations complémentaires_.

Il avait autrefois lui aussi utilisé la même excuse pour obtenir des livres de magie noire.

Voldemort suspectait grandement que Potter se tournait déjà vers les ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de preuve. Ce n'est pas comme si Potter allait aller vers Maugrey, qui était connu pour détester la magie noire, pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait rejoindre le côté des Ténèbres.

SI seulement il pouvait obtenir un corps, et retrouver sa magie. Alors il pourrait continuer ce qu'il avait essayer d'entreprendre il y a treize ans, après avoir réuni ses Mangemorts et puni ceux qui avait trahis les autres, plus loyaux, au ministère de la magie.

Mais, pour le moment, il devait commencer par trouver de quel côté se trouvait Potter réellement. Et pour cela …

Il attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

_C, _

_Trouve à quel côté Potter est loyal, la Lumière ou les Ténèbres. Trouve le rapidement._

_L.V._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alors retournait vers la tour des Gryffondors, il scrutait la carte, pour être sûr que personne n'allait accidentellement lui rentrer dedans et lui demander ce qu'il faisait hors de son dortoir à … il regarda sa montre … trois heures quarante cinq du matin.

Rusard était toujours dans son office, avec Miss Teigne, et Dumbledore avait fini de patrouiller les donjons et était retourné dans ses quartiers.

_Je ferais mieux de trouver où est Rogue …_pensa-t-il.

Il regarda vers le bas de la carte, où étaient situé les donjons. Rogue était dans ses quartiers et …

_Bon sang !!_

Quelqu'un nommé Barty Crouch marchait rapidement dans la réserve de potion de Rogue, où tous les ingrédients étaient gardés. Crouch était en train d'ouvrir placard et tiroirs comme un fou, cavalant dans toute la pièce.

_Crouch … attend. Il travaille pour le Ministère. Il était là quand mon nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu… Il semblait malade, donc qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_ Se demanda Harry.

Un regard déterminé pris place dans les yeux verts Avada Kedavra

Je vais trouver de quoi il en retourne. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Note de l'auteur: Désolé si le sort que j'ai inventé n'est pas terrible ; J'ai trouvé un site qui traduit de l'anglais au latin, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très fiable_

_Note du traducteur : désolé pour le retard, mais je voulais réviser correctement mon examen (finalement ça ne s'est pas passé très bien mais si j'avais continuer cette fic plutôt que de réviser ça aurait été la cata lol) Maintenant c'est passé donc promis juré, en tout cas pour quelqueS chapitreS, je vais les poster plus vite. A très bientôt. _

_REVIEW! S'il vous plait!_


	7. Découvrir la vérité

_Disclaimer: HP et tous les autres personnages sont à J.K.R's, et je suis pas elle. Donc je ne possède pas Harry Potter ; De plus je ne suis pas G.L.M. donc je ne possède même pas l'idée de cette histoire, juste la traduction._

_Et voilà __j'avais dit à très bientôt, ben c'est maintenant lol … et oui j'aime me faire pardonner alors deux chapitres d'un coup. Enjoy !!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Un changement de Destinée**

_Chapitre S__ept : Découvrir la vérité_

Certains appelleraient cela la curiosité d'un Gryffondor. D'autres, diraient que c'est de la folie. Mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait vraiment.

La seule chose dans l'esprit d'Harry était de trouver la raison pour laquelle un employé respectable du ministère de la magie se faufilait dans les donjons de Poudlard à quatre heures du matin.

Il courut à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, prenant plusieurs passages secrets, ses yeux fixés sur la carte, espérant qu'il arriverait à temps pour confondre Crouch.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour penser à Rusard, Miss Teigne, Rogue ou toute autre personne qu'il aurait pu rencontrer en se précipitant dans les couloirs en pierre et le Hall d'Entrée en passant par les grande porte qui était à ce moment fermée, pour dévaler un autre escalier raide menant aux donjons.

Il se souvint au dernier moment de sauter la mauvaise marche, et entra dans le couloir du donjon, la seule lumière venant des torches le long des murs tous les cinq mètres.

Il passa devant la porte close de la salle de cours de potion, la partie lisse du mur qu'était l'entrée cachée de la salle commune des Serpentards, et ralentit alors qu'il se rapprochait de la réserve. Crouch, selon la carte, était toujours en train de courir à travers la salle comme une poule dont la tête avait été coupée.

Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas mis dans une de ces situations où il serait en danger de mort. Il écarta l'idée, bien qu'elle resta à l'arrière de son esprit, alors qu'il avançait très doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La porte de la réserve était grande ouverte.

_Quel idiot_, pensa Harry. Sûrement personne au monde n'était assez bête pour laisser la porte ouverte pendant qu'elle fouillait les alentours au milieu de la nuit dans un château très occupé. Crouch devait être plus que stupide … ou complètement désespéré. Mais désespéré pour quoi ?

Il entra dans la salle doucement, baguette sortie, et fut choqué de voir le professeur Maugrey de toutes les personnes, quasiment devant la porte, se tenant devant l'un des meubles ouverts de Rogue, tenant une bouteille de peau de serpent du cap en poudre, semblant soulagé et triomphant.

Harry enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité, et pointa sa baguette sur Maugrey, qui se retourna en entendant le bruit soudain, un regard choqué se plaçant sur le visage de l'auror.

Harry était aussi surpris que lui, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il s'attendait vraiment à voir Crouch, l'employé souffreteux du ministère, pas l'un de ses professeurs. Mais la carte ne mentait jamais.

Alors, il remarqua quelque chose. Maugrey tenait une bouteille de peau de serpent du cap en poudre. La peau de serpent du cap, une fois mise en poudre, n'était utilisée que dans une potion. Le Polynectar.

« Qui êtes vous réellement » demanda Harry, bien qu'il était presque sûr de le savoir déjà.

Maugrey semblait complètement coincé, puisqu'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il n'y avait que trois portes dans la salle, l'une bloqué par Harry, la deuxième menant à la salle de cour de Rogue et la troisième menant aux appartements de ce dernier.

« Je … et bien ... je… »

« Vous êtes Barty Crouch n'est ce pas ? L'employé du ministère ? Vous avez utilisé du Polynectar. »

« Non » Maugrey secoua la tête, « enfin d'une certaine manière, si … »

« Vous êtes lui ou non ? » Harry commençait à devenir agacé. Tout ce que cette personne étrangère avait à faire était de répondre 'oui' ou 'non'. Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué !

« Et bien… » 'Maugrey' jeta un œil autour de lui « ce n'est pas très prudent de parler ici »

« Alors saurons nous tranquille ? » demanda le Quatrième Année d'un ton sarcastique, sa baguette pointé vers le cœur de 'Maugrey', prêt à lancer un sort s'il essayait quelque chose.

« Mon bureau » dit celui qui prétendait être Maugrey.

Harry levant un sourcil, « A quel point me croyez vous stupide ? Je ne vais nulle part seul avec vous tant que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes exactement. »

La 'Personne-Qui-Ressemblait-à-Maugrey' soupirant d'agacement.

« Ecoute, mon petit, je ne vais pas te blesser, te tuer, te torturer ou te kidnapper. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer ici, n'importe qui pourrait entendre. Tiens …»L'imposteur ouvrit sa main, lâcha sa baguette par terre et Harry la ramassa rapidement. « Je ne suis pas armé. Maintenant, vas-tu juste venir avec moi pour que je puisse m'expliquer ? »

Harry semblait toujours soupçonneux. « D'accord » dit-il à contrecoeur.

Il firent le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Maugrey au troisième étage silencieusement. Harry pointa sa baguette vers 'Maugrey' tout le temps, juste au cas où.

Il était rempli d'incrédulité. Il avait fait confiance à Maugrey dans une certaine mesure… mais il lui avait toujours semblé que quelque chose clochait avec lui… Comment faisait-il pour se mettre toujours dans se genre de situation ?

Quand il arrivèrent finalement au bureau, la 'Personne-Qui-Ressemblait-à-Maugrey' s'assit derrière son bureau, et Harry resta debout près de la porte, prêt à soit jeter un sort rapide ou à courir. Lui-même n'était pas sûr.

« Et bien ? Expliquez » demanda Harry, agacé rapidement par le silence.

'Maugrey' soupira, avant de marmonner quelque chose qui, pour Harry, ressemblait à 'Je vais avoir beaucoup de problème…'

« Je … d'abord, tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien à Dumbledore » dit l'homme, qui clairement ne voulait pas que le directeur trouve qu'il se faisait passer pour le professeur de Défense.

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête. « D'accord, je ne dirai rien » accepta-t-il avec prudence, pas sûr s'il devait accepter quoique ce soit ce que cet inconnu lui disait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information de cette personne s'il ne le faisait pas.

« Bien » dit Maugrey, « tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien, en ce moment, les seuls serviteurs ou partisans qui sont avec lui sont son serpent, qui se nomme Nagini, ce petit rat appelé Queudver, et Barty Crouch Junior » expliqua 'Maugrey', un regard bizarre dans ses yeux.

« Et alors » demanda Harry, confus, « Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec ceci ? »

Il savait déjà pour le serpent et Queudver, grâce aux rêves étranges qu'il avait eu depuis la fin de l'été, qui étaient tous centrés sur Voldemort.

« _Je _suis Barty Crouch Junior » dit 'Maugrey', rencontrant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans son bureau.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise

« Vous … vous êtes … oh, bon sang ! » murmura-t-il, pas sûr de quoi faire de cette information.

D'un côté, cela ne lui importait même pas, puisqu'il se fichait qu'un serviteur de Voldemort espionnait Dumbledore. Mais en même temps, il était un peu inquiet.

Il n'était plus sûr de quel côté il était maintenant. Pas celui de Dumbledore, ça c'était certain, mais pas exactement celui de Voldemort non plus. Quelque part entre les deux, il supposait.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, l'idée de se battre pour Dumbledore et la lumière le rendait malade. L'idée de rejoindre Voldemort, la personne qui avait tué ses parents n'avait plus l'effet d'un 'pas dans un million d'année' d'avant. Maintenant, cela semblait … ce qui convenait de faire…

… Comme si c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des années.

Il secoua sa tête un peu, essayant de refouler ces pensées qui le troublaient. Il avait à s'inquiéter de choses plus importantes.

« Maintenant, je peux sois te lancer le sortilège d'Oubliette, et te faire oublier ce qui s'est passé, ou tu peux jurer de ne rien dire à _personne_ » continua Crouch, « et si tu venais à le dire » ajouta-t-il « je peux rapporter l'histoire du livre à Dumbledore » montrant du doigt le livre de magie noire, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours dans sa main.

« Je ne le ferai pas » dit Harry, bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il faisait la bonne chose.

« Tu ne feras pas quoi ? » demandant Crouch, juste pour l'ennuyer.

Harry le fixa méchamment

« Je jure que je ne dirai à personne que vous n'êtes pas Maugrey » dit-il avec hésitation

Crouch sourit.

« Bien. Maintenant retourne vite dans ton dortoir. Il est presque cinq heures du matin, et quelqu'un pourrait se demander où tu es. » Dit-il, d'un ton que l'on utilise pour parler un petit enfant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry passa la journée entière à penser à ce qu'il avait découvert dans la matinée. Il ne paya aucune intention aux cours, remarqua à peine les tentatives répétées d'Hermione pour le faire parler avec Ron, et ne se soucia même pas quand McGonagall, finalement exaspéré par son manque d'attention, enleva vingt points à Gryffondor. Pas qu'il était intéressé par le fait qu'elle punissait toute al maison de Gryffondor pour son mauvais comportement de toute façon.

« Harry » siffla Hermione cette nuit au souper.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il ennuyé. Elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention depuis près de dix minutes, et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi la petite Miss-je-sais-tout ne pouvait-elle pas juste foutre le camp et aller lire un livre ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?

« Regarde ceci. » elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, paraissant exaspérée.

Il le déplia soigneusement, parce qu'il était légèrement mouillé, comme si le parchemin et la chouette qui l'avait porté, avaient volé au travers d'un orage.

Il y été dit, d'une écriture qu'il reconnu immédiatement,

_Harry,_

_Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te l'a déjà dit mais toi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George allez tous venir à… enfin je ne peux pas te dire le nom de l'endroit dans une lettre, au cas où elle serait interceptée. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire lorsque tu arriveras. Vous venez tous pour soutenir Mme et Mr Weasley, mais lui sera dans une cellule du ministère en attendant son jugement. Je te verrai dans trois jours._

_Sirius_

« Donc tu lis mon courrier ? » Harry demanda à Hermione, se sentant plus qu'un peu en colère.

« Non ! » dit-elle, semblant insultée, « Hedwige me l'a apporté, parce que tu n'arrêtait pas de l'ignorer. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était même rendu compte qu'Hedwige était là.

« Ron sera là » dit Hermione aussi prudemment qu'elle pouvait, après un moment de silence.

« Et ? Pourquoi devrais me soucier si l'idiot-poil-de-carotte sera là ? » Demanda-t-il, souhaitant encore qu'elle laisse tomber ce sujet, et le laisse seul. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait très certainement mettre le feu à ses cheveux touffus avec un nouveau sort qu'il avait appris dans le livre, qui faisait des flammes impossible à éteindre.

_C'est une idée intéressante …_pensa-t-il, l'imaginant, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hermione brise sa rêverie.

« Parce que tu seras enfermés dans la même … bâtisse que lui pendant des jours. Tu pourrais aussi bien te réconcilier avec lui maintenant et arrêter cette bataille stupide. » Suggéra Hermione, semblant confiante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il aille immédiatement s'excuser à Ron et qu'il ferait en sorte que la dispute, qui était la faute de Ron, soit oubliée et jamais mentionnée à nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas, non » dit froidement Harry.

« Harry, allez, tu sais que toute cette histoire est stupide. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste _essayer_ d'être amis à nouveau » dit-elle, d'un ton que quelqu'un utilise quand il essaye de comprendre les pensées et sentiments de quelqu'un.

« Je n'ai absolument _aucun_ intérêt à redevenir ami avec Weasley » dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil dur à Ron, qui retournait le regard, « et il est clair qu'il ne veut pas redevenir mon ami non plus »

Hermione soupira. Pendant un moment il était sûr qu'elle allait enfin abandonner, mais tout espoir fut perdu alors que des étincelles apparurent dans ses yeux.

« Si je peux faire en sorte qu'il te présente ses excuses » suggéra-t-elle, « lui pardonneras-tu et deviendrez vous de nouveau ami ? »

Il voulait lui dire la vérité, qu'il haïssait Weasley plus que quiconque dans le monde, mais il savait qu'elle prendrait juste ça pour un 'oui', donc c'était inutile.

« Peut-être » mentit-il

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Maître, _ écrivit Crouch plus tard cette nuit, après le dîner.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, loin de là, Voldemort lisait la même lettre que Crouch avait envoyé juste après l'avoir écrite.

_Maître, _

_J'ai …des nouvelles…intéressantes. Le jeune Potter sait qui je suis, j'ai été imprudent et il l'a découvert. Je ne sais pas comment il savait que j'étais dans la réserve de Rogue, mais il m'a trouvé là et m'a demandé qu j'étais réellement, parce qu'il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre que je n'étais pas Maugrey._

_Je lui ai pratiquement tout raconté. Il a juré de ne rien dire à Dumbledore._

_Je pense qu'il est de notre côté._

_C_

Voldemort sourit, très content du travail de Crouch. Bien que le fait de s'être fait prendre était idiot… il aura à le punir, une fois le Plan terminé.

« Queudver ! » appela-t-il.

Le gémissant petit rat entra dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, tremblant de peur.

« O-o-oui ? » demanda-t-il, remuant légèrement.

Voldemort sourit à nouveau, rendant Queudver pale.

« Le Plan a commencé » dit-il simplement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_A/N: Ha! Harry __Sait! Maintenant, à quel point cela va-t-il tout changer ? Et qu'est ce que le 'Plan' ? Vous le découvrirez …éventuellement _

_Review, __s'il vous plait!_


	8. Grimmauld Place : Partie 1

_Disclaimer: HP est à__ JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Donc je ne possède pas HP. Cette histoire est une traduction de « A Change in Destiny » de G.L.M. Donc je ne possède pas l'histoire non plus._

_Je suis désolé. Les vacances d'abord, puis le boulot ensuite m'ont pris beaucoup de temps, mais je reviens à nouveau et je reviendrai toujours… On m'a proposé de m'aider mais je suis désoler, traduire cette fic, c'est mon petit plaisir. Je vais essayer de faire le chapitre neuf le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne fais pas de promesse, parce que je n'aime pas ça quand je ne les tiens pas._

_Un changement de destinée_

_Chapitre huit : Grimmauld Place : Partie 1_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait reçu la lettre de Sirius. Assez étrangement, Dumbledore ne les avait pas approchés pour leur parler à propos d'aller à un endroit secret pour supporter Mme Weasley, et juste au moment où Harry était prêt à aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour exiger des explications, McGonagall s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, à la fin du déjeuner.

« Potter, Granger et les Weasley » dit-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas regroupés, « le Directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau, maintenant. »

Les six élèves se levèrent et la suivirent hors de la grande salle. Ron était à l'avant du groupe, avec Fred et George, et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards mauvais à Harry par dessus son épaule. Hermione et Ginny étaient derrière eux, et restaient autant que possible hors de la dispute, et Harry fermait la marche, éloigné des autres et ignorant complètement Ron.

McGonagall semblait vouloir savoir pourquoi ils étaient aussi écartés, mais ne dit pas un mot avant d'arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur.

« Cockroach Poufie Pastries. » dit-elle d'un air désapprobateur.

C'était évidemment le mot de passe, puisque la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser le passage. Ils se mirent en file indienne sur les escaliers mouvant, et restèrent silencieux pendant que ceux-ci les montèrent devant la porte en chêne du bureau du Directeur.

« Entrez » cria Dumbledore avant que McGonagall n'ait même la chance de frapper à la porte. Hermione et les Weasley furent surpris et impressionnés, alors que Harry roula simplement les yeux.

Dumbledore avait certainement mis un sort sur l'escalier qui déclenchait une alarme dans son bureau dès que quelqu'un approchait de la porte. C'était un sort simple qui était appris en cinquième année, bien que Harry avait lu la version de ce sort en magie noire dans LE livre, comme il avait commencé à appeler _Magie noire : les impardonnable et plus_ dans sa tête.

Dumbledore se tenait au centre de son bureau, tenant dans sa main une chaussette jaune avec des pois orange fluo et rose polka légèrement usée. Elle sentait légèrement le bonbon au citron, et Harry se demanda pendant un moment si Dumbledore ne les cachait pas dans ses chaussures, avant de frissonner et de bloquer cette pensée.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous être amener … dans un lieu sûr … où vous pourrez supporter la famille Weasley en ce temps de crise. » dit le Directeur, leur tendant la chaussette pour qu'ils puissent la voir plus clairement.

« Vous passerez trois jours dans … ce lieu sûr. S'il vous plait, retournez dans vos dortoirs, emballez ce dont vous aurez besoin et revenez directement ici. Le portoloin partira dans une demi-heure. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

Les élèves acquiescèrent, et partirent se dirigeant vers leur dortoir aussi vite que possible pour faire leurs bagages.

Harry ouvrit sa malle et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva un vieux sac à dos qu'il utilisait à l'école primaire moldue, et y fourra quelques habits avant de s'arrêter pour regarder l'espace sous on lit.

_Devrais-je prendre le risque d'apporter LE livre ?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Après quelques instants, il décida que non, puisqu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de s'entraîner dans ce 'lieu sûr' de toute façon, et s'il s'ennuyait, il pourrait toujours récupérer son retard dans ses devoirs ou lire ses livres d'école. Pas qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Depuis septembre, ses notes dans toutes les classes avait augmenter de façon spectaculaire, et était au même niveau qu'Hermione dans pratiquement tous leurs cours et la battait même en défense.

Cette pensée l'aurait bien fait sourire mauvais, mais il ne le fit pas, sachant que Ron, qui se trouvait en face de lui dans la pièce, pourrait commencer à se demander pourquoi un Gryffondor faisait un sourire narquois. Bien sûr Ron pensait déjà qu'il était malveillant, donc un sourire mauvais n'aurait peut être pas d'effet sur lui… D'un autre côté, certains sorts qu'il avait trouvés dans le livre en aurait un.

De vrais sortilèges, pas les petites choses insignifiantes étudiées à Poudlard. Des sorts empêchant les gens de parler, d'écrire ou de penser à des informations qu'ils auraient entendues. Des malédictions donnant la malchance à la victime pour le reste de sa vie ; le genre de malchance 'glisser accidentellement alors que tu tenais un couteau aiguisé et te tuer' Les sorts les plus puissants du livre allait lui prendre un moment avant qu'il ne puisse les assimiler, mais cela en valait la peine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au désordre dans sa malle, et vu toutes ces choses inutiles qu'il avait accumulé au long de toutes ces années. Vieux livres scolaires, stupides cadeaux d'anniversaire ou de noël, des parchemins de divers essais… les seuls objets auquel il tenait étaient sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et quelques uns de ses vêtements.

Il ferma la serrure de sa malle, lançant un regard froid à Ron, qui était en train de l'observer. Le rouquin frissonna légèrement et garda son regard sur sa malle pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry quitte la pièce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, et Dumbledore les regarda lutter pour trouver une position pour tenir leur malle d'une main pour tenir le portoloin de l'autre. Harry, bien sûr, n'avait pas ce genre de problème, puisqu'il avait pris un sac à dos à la place.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Il s'était demandé, dernièrement, ce qu'il se passera quand Voldemort reviendra. Il savait que cela arriverait bientôt. La sorcière du ministère, Jorkens, n'avait pas simplement erré pour ensuite se perdre toute seule. Queudver devait avoir rejoint Voldemort maintenant. Un à un, Voldemort regagnait ses partisans, gagnant de nouvelles informations, se préparant pour un deuxième essai pour la conquête du monde.

L'activité des mangemorts à la coupe du monde était suspecte, car les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis en voyant la marque des ténèbre …Cela avait-il été juste de l'amusement pour eux ? Ou étaient-il déjà sous les ordres de Voldemort, et que l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres était le signe pour eux de transplaner ?

Et dans le fond de son esprit, peu le importe l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas y penser, il se demandait de quel côté était vraiment Harry. Depuis le mois dernier, il avait commencé à suspecter que le Gryffondor cachait quelque chose, et, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé à un autre quatrième année, cinquante ans auparavant.

Ils étaient trop semblables à son goût. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement, agissaient de la même manière, partageaient des pouvoirs… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait de la possibilité que l'histoire se répète sous ses yeux. C'était une pensée terrifiante, qu'il pouvait avoir failli une seconde fois, condamnant le monde. Placer Harry chez les Dursley était un risque , il le savait déjà cette nuit d'halloween, toutes ces années auparavant, mais c'était un risque qu'il avait été forcé de prendre.

Pendant la quatrième de Tom à Poudlard, il était devenu plus sombre, et Dumbledore suspectait que c'est à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie noire … Pendant l'été avant sa cinquième année, au moment où le règne de Grindelwald était à son paroxysme, il était devenu l'élève de Grindelwald, son unique héritier …

Grindelwald, Dumbledore se souvint, avait enseigné à Tom pendant trois ans, avant d'être battu … Et après un an et demi, Voldemort arriva au pouvoir, avec ses propres partisans.

Il regarda Harry, qui jetait un regard froid à Ron, alors qu'Hermione lui murmurait quelque chose dans son oreille, semblant en avoir ras le bol.

L'histoire pouvait-elle se répéter ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Attrapez cette chaussette, s'il vous plait » dit Dumbledore, tenant l'horrible chaussette.

Hermione continua à murmurer, manifestement désespérée de finir la dispute une fois pour toute.

« S'il te plait, dit lui juste que tu n'es pas malveillant, diabolique ou quoi que ce soit dont il t'a accusé d'être. Il était juste trop inquiet pour son père, tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas ! »

« Hermione, abandonne, maintenant, et laisse moi tranquille » claqua Harry.

Hermione sembla légèrement offensée, mais ne dit rien d'autre alors qu'ils attrapaient le portoloin et disparurent.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils arrivèrent dans un long et sombre vestibule. Il y avait à peine pas de lumière, et Harry regarda autour de lui, repérant une porte derrière eux, fermée par au moins dix cadenas, plusieurs verrous et plusieurs chaînes épaisses.

_Et bien_, pensa-t-il, _Dumbledore ne veut manifestement pas que nous allions dehors._

Ron, Ginny, Fred et George se relevèrent tant bien que mal du sol, où ils étaient tombés les uns sur les autres après avoir perdu l'équilibre, cherchant frénétiquement leur baguette et après un moment de recherche, s'éclairèrent avec. Harry roula ses yeux, et marcha calmement hors du vestibule dans un large salon tout aussi sombre.

« Hello? » appela Ginny après un moment, semblant terrifiée.

Il n'y eu pour réponse que le silence, puis les rideaux qu'ils n'avaient remarqué avant s'écartèrent révélant le visage effrité d'une horrible femme, qui était en fait un portrait.

Elle commença immédiatement à crier.

« Sang de bourbe ! Déchets ! Monstres ! Dans ma maison ! »

Mme Weasley arriva pars l'escalier menant à ce que Harry pensait être le sous-sol. Elle était pale, et n'avait clairement pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et il était apparent que sa robe, toute plissée, avait été mise à l'envers.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la peinture mais ne dit rien. Ils écoutèrent le portrait lancer des insultes (qui devenaient de plus en plus grossiers, jusqu'à crier de toutes ses forces les pires jurons) jusqu'à ce que Harry en ait marre.

« Où est ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il froidement par dessus stout le bruit.

Mme Weasley cligna des yeux, comme si elle ne remarquait que maintenant qu'ils étaient là.

« Troisième étage, mon cher » dit-elle distraitement, « cinquième porte à gauche. »

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le large escalier, sans lancer un seul regard autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Où sommes nous ? » entendit-il demander Hermione curieuse.

« Numéro douze, square Grimmauld. »Dit Mme Weasley d'une voix sans émotion, comme si son cerveau marchait en mode automatique.

Harry monta l'escalier, qui était recouvert d'un tapis rouge poussiéreux, qui semblait avoir de nombreux trous, et arriva au troisième étage. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit que la maison avait six étages, et que toutes les portes du troisième étage étaient peintes en noir, assorties au tapis du vestibule.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?_ Se demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers la cinquième porte, _ la cachette d'un quelconque sorcier mauvais ?_

Il ouvrit la porte noire grinçante, la peinture de celle-ci s'écaillant légèrement, et fut confronté à une pièce tout aussi sombre. Elle était très grande, avec quatre fenêtres, sa propre salle de bain et une porte qui semblait mener sur un balcon. La moquette était d'un ton vert très foncé et avait un peu moins de trou que sur celle de l'escalier. Les murs étaient d'un bleu tellement sombre, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient noirs. Il y avait deux bibliothèques de al hauteur de la pièce l'une à côté de l'autre faites d'un bois sombre, un bureau, une chaise et une armoire faits du même bois.

Il était maintenant persuadé que cette maison avait été, à un moment, celle d'un sorcier noir.

Il jeta son sac à dos noir sur le lit, qui était un grand lit double à baldaquins, entouré de rideaux noirs, avec des draps et des couvertures noirs, et des oreiller d'un rouge sang sombre, presque noir eux aussi.

Il était allongé sur son lit lisant son livre de DFCM de quatrième année depuis près de trois heures, quand soudainement, il eu une idée intéressante.

_Je me demande … _ pensa-t-il doucement.

Si il y avait eu ici des sorciers noirs, ils avaient du laisser quelque chose derrière. Et s'il avait été là suffisamment longtemps, peut-être qu'ils avait mme une bibliothèque…

Il se leva, marcha vers le couloir, ouvrant les portes et regardant dans les pièces ce qui s'y trouvait.

A mi-chemin du couloir, il arriva devant une double porte qu'il n'avait par remarqué avant, car elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Personne n'était monté encore, donc il pensait qu'il était le seul à rester au troisième étage. Malgré cela, s'il trouvait une bibliothèque, il voulait garder cette découverte secrète le plus longtemps possible.

La porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit.

_Par Merlin …_pensa-t-il, choqué, quand il vu ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'était bien une bibliothèque, mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Elle était aussi grande voir plus grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et remplie d'étagères, toutes faites du même bois noir, tout comme les tables posées ici et là. Le sol était lui aussi recouvert de ce bois, et ils brillaient dans la lumière des torches suspendues à plusieurs endroits, de ce qu'il pouvait de la pièce.

Il avança, fermant les portes derrière lui, et regarda les livres de la première étagère devant lui.

_Quand utiliser les impardonnables_

_Magie noire et ses subtilités_

_L'histoire complète de la Magie noire, volume I_

Harry cligna des yeux, et regarda d'autres livres. Ils étaient tous sur la magie noire !

Sûrement Dumbledore les aurait fait retirer avant de les laisser rester dans cette maison. Le directeur était clairement plus bête qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Harry sourit. Il aura à revenir ici plus tard. Pour le moment, il ne pensait pas que cela soit une bonne idée de prendre un livre de magie noire et de commencer à le lire, puisqu'il était sûr que les autres n'allait pas tarder à se demander où il était passé.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Chapitre court, mais la suite du séjour au square Grimmauld est dans le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère arrive très bientôt. Il s'y passe trop de chose pour que je vous laisse attendre trop longtemps. N'oublier pas une petite review, ça donne toujours du courage._


	9. Square Grimmauld – Partie deux

_Disclaimer: HP est à JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Donc je ne possède pas HP. Cette histoire est une traduction de « A Change in Destiny » de G.L.M. Donc je ne possède pas l'histoire non plus._

_Un changement de destinée_

_Chapitre neuf : Square Grimmauld – Partie deux_

Harry observa le séjour maintenant éclairé.

_Square_ _Grimmauld...Et bien, le nom correspondait bien au lieu_, pensa-t-il, tout en voyant les meubles sombres, tapis noirs, les papier peints écaillés rouges et l'ambiance Dark dans son ensemble.

_Je pense que j'aime cet endroit…_

Il pouvait entendre des bruits, et des voix, venant du bas de l'escalier par lequel Mme Weasley était apparue plutôt. Il descendit les escaliers, remarquant que les murs en bas étaient vierges et en pierre. Une fois en bas, il cligna des yeux, aveuglé soudainement par la lumière brillante venant de ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine.

Les murs étaient en pierre ici aussi, de la même origine que celle des escaliers. Le sol était un parquet de bois noir poli, encore, et il y avait de nombreux ustensiles dans la pièce, qui était très grande, que l'on pouvait trouver dans toute cuisine moldue.

Assis à la table, en bois du même coloris que le parquet, il y avait Sirius, Ron et Hermione, pendant que Mme Weasley faisait des aller et retour nettoyant et récurant diverses choses pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser au jugement de M. Weasley.

Harry s'assit à la table.

« Salut, Sirius. » dit-il, essayant de paraître joyeux, bien qu'une pensée déprimante lui était venue à l'esprit.

S'il apprenait la magie noire et s'il rejoignait, peut-être, Voldemort, sa vie changerait pour toujours. Il se fichait pas mal de perdre Hermione et les Weasley, mais l'idée de devoir se battre contre Sirius, sur le champ de bataille, un jour, lui faisait un peu mal.

Cette pensée n'était pas aussi traumatisante qu'elle ne l'aurait été il y a quelques temps. Maintenant, cela lui rappelait juste le résultat de ses actions s'il devait continuer le chemin qu'il suivait. Néanmoins, il écarta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'attacher aux autres. Ils finiront de toute façon dans le camp ennemi ou mort, éventuellement.

« Salut, Harry ! » dit Sirius, souriant, « où étais-tu ? »

« A l'étage » dit Harry plutôt rapidement, « en train de visiter. Cet endroit est énorme. »

« Oui, ça l'est. » acquiesça Sirius, « c'était la maison de ma mère » ajouta-t-il, ne semblant plus si joyeux d'un seul coup.

« Oh ? C'était elle, le portrait qui nous a crié dessus tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Harry, curieux. Il se demanda s'il pourrait poser des questions à l'un des portraits comme quels livres de magie noire de la bibliothèque seraient les plus utiles.

Sirius fronça les sourcils de dégoût.

« Ouais. C'était elle, cette vieille dégoûtante p-» Sirius dit alors quelque chose qui causa Hermione à le regarder étonnée.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire.

« Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sirius grogna.

« C'est plutôt elle qui me haïssait, et je lui retournait le sentiment à cent pourcent. Elle ne m'aimait pas parce que j'étais un Gryffondor, que je n'étudiais pas la magie noire et que je n'ai pas rejoint Voldemort, comme mon petit frère, son _cher _petit parfait enfant. » Dit-il, d'un ton acerbe.

« … Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? » Demanda Harry après quelques instants.

Sirius hocha la tête, prenant un air sinistre. « Tu dois savoir, » il jeta un regard autour de lui dans la cuisine, « Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr que tu ne le pense. »

Harry cligna des yeux, confus. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Personnellement, il ne croyait pas du tout que Poudlard était sûr, puisque Voldemort s'y était introduit deux fois déjà, et avec Dumbledore qui essayait de le modeler en une sorte de guerrier de la lumière, c'était un endroit hautement dangereux, d'après l'avis de Harry.

« Karkaroff, Harry » dit Sirius, « il était un mangemort »

Harry le fixa pendant un moment. Pendant une seconde, il était sûr que Sirius avait trouvé d'une certaine façon que Maugrey n'était pas vraiment Maugrey. A la place, il l'avait juste informé qu'il y avait en deux mangemorts à Poudlard, et sûrement plus qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il se força à sembler inquiet, très concerné, ajoutant un peu de peur aussi, bien qu'à l'intérieur il souriait. Si Karkaroff espionnait pour Voldemort, alors le seigneur des ténèbres était plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait. Si Karkaroff avait trahis les mangemorts, alors une fois Voldemort l'aurait rattrapé, le directeur de Durmstrang connaîtrait une longue et violente mort.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ose essayer de te blesser avec Dumbledore et Maugrey aux alentours. » Ajouta Sirius, ne semblant plus inquiet.

Harry se força à sourire.

Merci de me l'avoir dit, Sirius » dit-il, « Je vais retourner à l'étage et étudier. J'ai apporté quelques uns de mes livres d'école, parce que les cours deviennent de plus en plus difficiles… » Mentit-il, prétendant d'être stressé.

Sirius sourit. « Ca sera pire l'année prochaine » dit-il, « crois-moi, les BUSEs sont une vraie torture.

Harry hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde est encore couché, Harry était assis à l'une des tables dans le fond de la bibliothèque, entouré de livres. Il avait passé toute la nuit ici, comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'écarter lui-même des centaines de livres de magie noire de la pièce.

Il avait trouvé un livre assez gros à propos de la famille des Black et en avait lu une bonne partie. Il avait aussi trouvé pourquoi la bibliothèque semblait si dure à trouver.

Le livre disait qu'il y avait un sort placé sur la pièce il y a environ un siècle de cela. Les portes n'étaient visibles que si la personne qui les regardait les cherchait et si cette personne devait déjà avoir pratiquer la magie noire à un moment ou un autre. Sinon les portes seraient complètement invisibles. Harry pensa que c'était une excellente idée, et s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche d'un livre contenant ce sort.

Il était deux fois moins épais que _Les impardonnables et plus_, mais les caractères étaient minuscules et légèrement effacés par le temps. Il y avait des dizaines de malédictions maléfices et de sorts utiles comme celui qu'il y avait sur les portes inscrits dans ce livre. Il avait décidé de rapetisser le livre et de le ramener avec lui à Poudlard, puisqu'il savait que le ministère ne pouvait pas détecter la magie ici.

Il avait trouvé près de dix livres jusque là qu'il allai ramener avec lui, et il avait décidé que dès son retour à Poudlard, il irait les cacher directement dans la chambre des secrets. Il ne voulait vraiment pas essayer d'expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi il transportait une douzaine de livre sur la magie noire à Poudlard, ou où il les avait trouvés, puisque dire qu'il les avait obtenus de la bibliothèque du Square Grimmauld voudrait dire révéler le fait qu'il pouvait voir les portes.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Dumbledore et tous les autres découvriraient qu'il ne serait pas leur arme pour la Lumière, et qu'il avait appris la magie noire. Il espérait que ce jour serait le plus lointain possible. Il n'avait pas peur de Dumbledore, et se fichait de ce que penseraient tous les autres en apprenant qu'il étudiait la magie noire, mais au moment où cela arriverait, il espérait en connaître le plus possible.

Sinon, il devrait trouver un autre moyen d'étudier la magie noire, car dès que Sirius apprendrait que au fond, il était du côté des Ténèbres, il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'il est de nouveau accès au square Grimmauld.

Harry fronça les sourcils un moment, relevant la tête de _1OO1 maléfices et sortilèges utiles de magie noire_ alors qu'il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un, sans aucun doute Mme Weasley, qui descendait les escaliers, et quelques instants après, le bruit du petit déjeuner que l'on faisait cuire.

Il rapetissa les livres avec un sortilège de magie noire, qui ne pouvait être contré que par le lanceur.

Ce sort avait été crée pour être utilisé sur des ennemis. Vous pouviez alors les rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent que quelques centimètres puis les écraser, leur briser le cou, les cuire au four comme de vulgaires cookies ou simplement les mettre dans une pot incassable dans lequel vous pouviez soit faire quelques trous sur le couvercle et les laisser là ou les regarder suffoquer lentement. Harry trouvait ce sort plutôt amusant.

Il plaça les livres réduits dans sa poche et quitta la bibliothèque, en étant sûr de refermer les portes derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un remarque que des livres manquaient de la bibliothèque. Cela mènerait à des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre encore.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et prétendit d'être endormi, bien qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué, après avoir rangé les livres dans son sac à dos.

Aujourd'hui, il se rappela, était le jour du jugement de M. Weasley, et il ne voulait certainement pas aller dans le ministère avec des livres sur la magie noire rétrécis dans sa poche. Il essaya de ne pas rire en s'imaginant la scène. Cela serait … intéressant, pour le moins.

Un peu moins de cinq minute plus tard, un léger « pop » fut entendu, et une voix roque, légèrement d'asthmatique commença à parler.

« Dégoûtant petit traître à leur sang, » murmura-t-il., et Harry se redressa dans son lit, regardant autour de lui, remarquant un elfe de maison semblant plutôt dérangé, qui était en train d'arpenter la chambre, parlant à lui-même.

« Obliger pauvre Kreacher à réveiller le sale sang de bourbe qu'ils ont laissé entrer dans la belle maison du maître » dit l'elfe en colère.

« Qui es-tu ?» demanda Harry, les yeux grand ouvert.

L'elfe bizarre cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait juste remarqué qu'il était là.

« Kreacher » répondit-il.

« Oh. Et bien, Kreacher … pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ? »

L'elfe sembla ennuyé.

« La grosse rousse qui aime les sangs de bourbe a ordonné à Kreacher de réveiller tous les sales petits gosses. » répondit-il, sembla bien plus que simplement aigri par ce travail, « stupides, idiots et dégoûtants sorcier de la Lumière. » Kreacher ajouta en marmonnant, un sourire ridicule apparaissant sur son vidage d'elfe.

Harry hocha la tête légèrement.

« Je suis d'accord » dit-il sincèrement, sortant du lit. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il se tourna pour regarder l'elfe de maison.

Kreacher semblait si choqué que Harry aurait pu en rire. C'était évident que l'elfe ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il entende cette remarque ou alors qu'il l'ignore, ou quelque chose du genre. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry soit d'accord.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry sèchement, « c'est juste que je n'aime pas les sorciers de la lumière moi non plus. Est-ce vraiment un tel choc ? »

Kreacher cligna des yeux encore, se demandant s'il avait finalement trouvé un humain avec qui il pourrait s'entendre.

« N-non, monsieur » dit l'elfe. Après un moment Kreacher continua, « quel est votre nom, monsieur ? »

« Harry. Harry Potter. » Dit-il, sachant la réaction qui allait suivre et s'amusant grandement de la conversation. C'était vraiment très drôle, selon lui.

Kreacher, si c'était possible, sembla encore plus choqué maintenant qu'il ne l'était avant.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? Le sorcier de _Lumière_ ? » Demanda-t-il, semblant confus et un peu aigri de nouveau.

« Je suis Harry Potter, ouais, mais je ne suis pas un sorcier de la lumière. » répondit Harry.

« Mais Kreacher a entendu des choses de … » Kreacher s'arrêta, l'air horrifié, comme si il avait failli révéler un secret cher et bien gardé.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, confus. Si c'était l'elfe de maison de Sirius (et il en était pratiquement sûr) à qui avait-il pu parler qui lui aurait dit de mauvaises choses sur les sorciers de la lumière ? Personne des gens qui se trouvait actuellement au square Grimmauld, Harry le savait, donc Kreacher devait s'être glissé à l'extérieur d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Kreacher secoua violemment la tête.

« Kreacher ne peut pas le dire » dit-il, semblant un peu désespéré, « c'est un secret. »

Harry leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaula.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Garde ton secret. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Il se fichait complètement si l'elfe de Sirius était aller rejoindre quelqu'un dehors. Il se fichait de savoir si Kreacher espionnait sur ce qu'il se passait au square Grimmauld ou pas. Du moment qu'il ne le rapportait pas à Dumbledore…

Kreacher sembla plutôt soulagé de ne pas être questionner plus.

« Donc Harry Potter n'est pas loyal à Dumbledore ? » demanda l'elfe, crachant le nom de Dumbledore comme si c'était du poison.

Harry sembla dégoûté par l'idée.

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne serai jamais sa petite arme pour la lumière. »

Kreacher sembla ravi. Il avait finalement trouvé un humain décent avec qui parler.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry arriva dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, et Mme Weasley semblaient tous terriblement pales et Fred était si distrait qu'il blessa la main de George, qui était restée sur la table, avec un couteau au milieu du petit déjeuner. Mme Weasley soigna, distraitement, la blessure avant qu'il n'y ait trop de sang sur la nappe de la table.

Sirius, malgré la tension de la plupart des autres personnes dans la pièce, semblait complètement calme, bien qu'un peu inquiet. Harry essaya de paraître inquiet, mais à l'intérieur, il voulait exploser et leur dire ce qu'il pensait. La façon de laquelle ils agissaient était pathétique.

Finalement, dix heures du matin arriva et Mme Weasley attrapa une autre chaussette portoloin sur le dessus du comptoir, là où elle était depuis que Dumbledore l'avait laissé la veille.

« Il est te-temps d'y aller » dit-elle vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre, semblant plus pale que d'habitude.

Tout le monde sauf Sirius attrapa la chaussette. Il ne venait pas, à cause du fait qu'il était toujours considéré comme un criminel, et par conséquent, il était toujours recherché par le ministère.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le portoloin s'arrêta et bientôt ils se trouvèrent dans une grande salle circulaire. Les murs étaient fait de pierres apparentes avec des torches brûlant tout le long. Il y avait des bancs en pierre le long des trois-quarts des murs, faisant face à la partie où se trouvaient les portes. Dans le centre de la pièce, il y avait une simple chaise de bois, avec des chaînes sur les bras.

Les bancs étaient déjà occupés par des sorciers et sorcières. Harry reconnu Fudge, le ministre de la magie, assis au centre du premier rang, parmi les autres qui portaient tous un symbole avec deux baguettes croisées avec cinq étoiles autour en haut à gauche de leur robe bleue.

_Le Wizengamot_… pensa-t-il, ce rappelant ce qu'il avait lu sur eux dans un livre l'année dernière.

Mme Weasley les conduit à leur siège au second rang, et ils s'assirent tous en silence.

Après cinq minutes à rester assis en silence, Harry commença à souhaiter d'avoir apporter un livre.

Finalement, Fudge rassembla quelques papiers, et commença, d'un ton sans émotion, presque d'ennui.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour le jugement de Arthurion Bilius Weasley, qui est sous le coup de trente trois chef d'accusation pour avoir enfreint la loi du Monde Magique en enchantant des objets moldus illégalement. Le crime de M. Weasley, s'il avait été découvert par un moldu, aurait pu causé la découverte et la destruction du Monde Magique par les moldus. La sentence minimale est une amende de 15.000 galions. La peine maximale est un emprisonnement de dix ans à la prison Azkaban. Amenez M. Weasley. »

Mme Weasley avait déjà fondu en larmes, et Hermione avait les yeux en larmes. Ginny avait le regard fixé sur la chaise couverte de chaînes, ses yeux ne clignant pas. Ron était plus blanc que les draps de l'infirmerie, serrant le bord du banc en pierre avec ses mains. Fred et George semblaient être complètement dans un autre monde. Un monde rempli d'horreurs.

La lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit, révélant M. Weasley, escorté par deux Aurors. Ils restèrent à ses côtés, baguette sortie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur la chaise. Les chaînes prirent vie et entourèrent rapidement ses bras.

Les pleurs de Mme Weasley devirent un peu plus bruyant.

« Arthurion Weasley » commença Fudge, toujours sur le même ton, « avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? »

M. Weasley était aussi pale que Ron.

Il regarda Mme Weasley, avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Ses pleurs augmentèrent encore.

« Je- Je suis désolé, Molly » dit-il, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Hermione avait maintenant des larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. _Ce n'était pas juste !_ Cria-t-elle silencieusement, _ il n'a pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal !_

« Comme c'est mignon » dit Fudge en souriant dédaigneusement, remuant à nouveau ses papiers ennuyeux, juste pour paraître important, avant de continuer. « Maintenant, je suggère _au moins _ cinq année à la prison d'Azkaban. Il a mis en danger notre monde, après tout. Sa petite obsession aurait pu nous faire tous tuer par les moldus ! »

A ce moment, Ginny rejoignit sa mère et la fille aux cheveux touffus quelle considérait comme sa sœur dans les pleurs.

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Cornélius, je suis désolé de dire que je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Une petite lumière d'espoir apparut dans les yeux en larmes de Mme Weasley.

« Oh, vraiment ? »Demanda Fudge sarcastiquement, « Ce n'est pas votre décision, Dumbledore, mais celle du Wizengamot tout entier. »

Dumbledore n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Il se leva, pour que tout le monde dans la salle puisse le voir, et continua, ignorant Fudge, qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

« M. Weasley ne voulait que voir si des objets moldus pouvait être enchantés pour être résistant à la magie, pour les permettre de marcher dans les zones pleines de magie, comme Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas permis à ces objets enchantés de tomber dans les mains de moldus, qui nous auraient détruit. »

« Il n'y a pas de preuve de cela » rétorqua Fudge.

« C'est vrai » accorda Dumbledore calmement, « Mais je lui ai donné personnellement ma permission pour essayer d'enchanter ces objets. C'était un projet de recherche sur lequel il m'aidait. Donc si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez moi.

Mme Weasley semblait étonnée. Elle savait que Arthur avait enchanté ces objets moldus parce qu'il pensait que c'était drôle, pas pour un « projet de recherche ». Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore, de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, était en train de mentir devant tant de personnes ! Malgré cela, une partie d'elle était très reconnaissante qu'il essaye de sortir Arthur de ses problèmes.

Fudge avait le visage un peu rouge, mais ne montrait pas d'autres signes de colère.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt à voter ? » demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs membres du Wizengamot hochèrent la tête, faisant des bruits pour montrer leur accord.

« Tout le monde en faveur d'une amende pour Weasley ? »

Sept des cinquante personnes levèrent leur main.

« Tout ceux en faveur du pardon, pas d'amende ni de prison à Azkaban ? »

Treize personnes, incluant Dumbledore, levèrent la main.

« Tout ceux en faveur de Weasley allant à Azkaban ? » demanda Fudge, levant sa propre main en parlant.

« Oh …Merlin ! » s'étrangla Hermione, éclatant en sanglots, avec Ginny et Mme Weasley, et plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors que vingt-cinq personnes levaient leur main.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Et voilà encore un chapitre de boucler. Pauvre, pauvre famille Weasley (Niark ! Vous pouvez voir mon sourire diabolique ?). Quelle sera la sentence ? On le saura très bientôt, avec les réactions de chacun, même si on se doute de ce quelles seront ! Au prochain numéro, Harry rencontre quelqu'un qui l'aidera pour ses études 'extra scolaire'. Qui c'est ?_


	10. Square Grimmauld – Partie trois

_Note du trad : Comment dire ?... Désolé ? Sorry ? Gomen ?__ ¡perdón! Ca fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu hein … vous m'avez manqué. Vraiment désolé, mais la perte de mon pc, plus la perte de motivation pour continuer sans compter le temps perdu � lire des fics toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres … et voil� plus de 4 mois sans une update … honte � moi … Promis je suis de nouveau motivé, mais comme j'ai eu un T en divination, je ne vous garantirai pas que cela n'arrivera pas � nouveau, par contre je ferai tout que cela ne soit pas le cas !_

_Disclaimer: HP est � JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Donc je ne possède pas HP. Cette histoire est une traduction de « A Change in Destiny » de G.L.M. Donc je ne possède pas l'histoire non plus._

_Un changement de destinée_

_Chapitre dix: Square Grimmauld – Partie trois_

Fudge remua ses stupide fiches encore une fois, s'éclaircit la voix, essayant, mais ratant misérablement, de cacher sa suffisance � finalement se débarrasser de Weasley. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce rouquin aimant les moldus depuis qu'il était devenu ministre. Cela lui aura prit presque sept ans, mais il avait finalement réussi.

« Je suggère un minimum de cinq ans � Azkaban » dit-il.

« Ministre Fudge » commença une femme avec un monocle paraissant sévère, « cela semble un peu ... sévère, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Fudge semblait vouloir ne pas être d'accord, mais hocha la tête quand même. Il ne voulait clairement pas énerver cette femme. Elle était � la tête des forces de lois magiques, Harry se souvint.

« Je...vous avez raison, Madame Bones. » admit le ministre, « que pensez vous, donc ? »

Ilétait clair d'après le regard qu'affichait Fudge qu'il voulait désespérément lui lancer une insulte, et qu'il avait du mal � se restreindre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant manifestement son regard.

« Une année. » dit-elle simplement après un moment de considération, « Une année � Azkaban et une amende de 350 galions. »

Les pleurs de Ginny s'intensifièrent, comme ceux de sa mère et de Hermione. Une année � Azkaban… Une _journée_ dans cet endroit horrible et redouté était suffisant pour rendre fou de façon permanente même la plus saine des personnes. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit condamné � un an ou dix. Le résultat serait le même.

« Tout ceux en faveur ? » demanda Fudge, levant sa propre main.

Plus de la moitié des gens dans la salle levèrent leur main avec lui. Les paroles de Fudge sur les moldus les tuant tous avaient clairement eu un large impact.

Ginny voulut crier sa colère, sa peine et son désespoir. Sa vie, la vie de sa famille, était déchirée devant elle, et il n'y avait rien, pas un simple fichu petit truc qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'arrêter.

Elle aurait pu bondir hors de son siège, courir vers son père, utiliser la magie pour le libérer et distraire le Ministère assez longtemps pour lui qu'il puisse s'échapper. Mais elle savait que c'était ridicule. Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir contre cinquante sorciers du Ministère. Il y avait juste une petite chance qu'elle puisse se lever � moitié de son siège avant qu'elle ne soit pétrifiée.

Donc elle pleura, désespérément et fort, imitant la pose de Hermione se cachant le visage dans ses mains pales. Le bruit de ses pleurs bloqua les voix des employés du Ministère, elle n'entendit donc pas Fudge condamner son père � un an dans ce qui était largement considéré comme l'enfer sur terre.

Sa famille était condamnée, et ils le savaient tous.

La paye de M. Weasley couvrait � peine leurs frais au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais devoir payer l'amende et le fait de ne plus avoir de revenu du tout … ils allaient sûrement mourir de faim. Ou vendre la maison, prendre l'argent qu'ils pourraient obtenir et finir par vivre � Square Grimmauld. Bill et Charlie travaillait bien sûr, mais elle savait que sa mère refuserait leur argent peu importe quoi. 

« Arthurion Weasley », commença Fudge, regardant un pale et légèrement tremblant M. Weasley, « vous êtescondamné � un an d'emprisonnement � Azkaban, et � une amende de 350 galions, � être payée dans un délai d'un mois. Ce procès est terminé. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry simula un air choqué, horrifié et un peu apeuré alors qu'ils quittèrent la salle.

Ron était pale comme un mort, semblant prêt � s'évanouir, que ce soit � cause du choc ou de la colère, Harry n'en n'était pas sûr. Fred et George paraissaient comme si leur monde venait de s'écrouler, et Ginny et Hermione pleuraient de façon incontrôlable. Mme Weasley s'était évanouie et était prudemment lévitée par Dumbledore alors qu'ilssortaient de la salle et se dirigeaient dans le long couloir.

D'un seul coup, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, Ron s'arrêta et fixa Dumbledore. Le Directeur s'arrêta également après un moment, sentant le regard colérique sur lui.

« Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas arrêtés ? » s'exclama Ron, amenant Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George � arrêter de s'apitoyer pathétiquement pour être témoins de quelque chose qui, selon Harry, était encore plus pathétique. 

Il aurait pu rire juste l�. Ron était si désespéré de blâmer quelqu'un pour le fait que son père allait en prison qu'il était en train d'accuser Dumbledore, qui a été la seule personne � parler en faveur de M. Weasley. Eh bien, Ron était vraiment un idiot.

« Il n'y avait rien que j'aurai pu faire M. Weasley » dit Dumbledore.

« Si il y en avait ! » cria Ron, perdant tout sang-froid, « Vous auriez pu dire _plus_, vous auriez pu leur dire … leur dire … quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, mais vous êtes juste, juste… resté l�… » Les larmes commencèrent � se former dans les yeux de Ron. « Et maintenant, on pourrait ne jamais … ne jamais voir … » Ron étouffa ses propres mots, incapable de finir la phrase.

« Ne jamais le revoir » finit Harry, commençant � se fatiguer de la crise soudaine de Ron, et roulant des yeux.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, ses joues mouillées par les larmes brillant dans la lumière des torches et il lui aurait bien retourné un sourire narquois.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils au quatrième année aux yeux verts pendant quelques moments, avant de se retourner vers Ron. 

« M. Weasley » dit-il après un soupir fatigué, « Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon endroit pour parler de ça. » Il lança un regard appuyé sur les autres sorcières et sorciers sortants de la salle d'audience.

« Où est ce que c'est un 'bon endroit pour en parler' alors ? » demanda Ron méchamment. 

Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement, manifestement n'aimant pas le ton qui était employé, mais Ron semblait ne pas s'en soucier du tout.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. Les Gryffondors étaient très amusants quand ils étaient en colère.

Ils continuèrent de sortir du hall en silence, jusqu'� arriver � une intersection en T. Un des chemins menait � un escalier et � ce qu'il pensait être le reste du Ministère, et l'autre menait � un long et sombre couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait une grande porte noir.

«Où est ce que cela mène ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Dumbledore regarda vers le couloir également.

« Cette porte mène au département des mystères », dit-il, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, « tout ce qui est top secret est gardé ici. »

Harry hocha la tête, mémorisant cette information. Il avait le sentiment que cela lui serait utile plus tard.

Une fois arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Dumbledore sorti un autre portoloin, cette fois une boite de chocogrenouilles vide, et ils la touchèrent tous du bout du doigt, Dumbledore tenant la main de la toujours inconsciente Mme Weasley pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas laissée derrière.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvaient dans le sous-sol/cuisine du numéro 12. Sirius, qui était assis � la table le regard dans le vide, se leva.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, voyant les traces des larmes sur les visages de Hermione et Ginny, le regard enragé de Ron, le manque totale d'émotions hormis l'horreur sur les visages de Fred et George et Molly qui était évanouie.

« Arthur a été envoyé � Azkaban » dit tristement Dumbledore.

Mme Weasley, qui commençait � peine � se réveiller, s'évanouit � nouveau en entendant cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi n'avons pas pris le portoloin directement dans la salle d'audience ? » demanda Harry ?

« Il y a des protections étranges l�-bas. » dit Sirius, « Tu ne peux pas transplaner � l'intérieur, mais les portoloins marchent… pour aller � l'intérieur. Ni le transplanage, ni les portoloins ne peuvent servir pour sortir, par contre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort avait réfléchi, planifié et s'était posé des questions pendant quelques jours avant de se décider. Si Potter savait déj� que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey, et qu'il ne l'avait pas dit � Dumbledore, et qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la magie noire… il pourrait être utile…

Il attrapa une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

_C,_

_Tu dois enseigner__ la magie noire � Potter. S'il en parle � Dumbledore, tu es libre de le tuer. Entraîne le comme il le faut et j'attends un rapport hebdomadaire. Si quelqu'un pose des questions, dit leur qu'il reçoit des cours en plus � cause de la menace que moi et mes mangemorts ne l'attaquions_

_LV_

Il l'envoya immédiatement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'était, une fois encore, le milieu de la nuit au Square Grimmauld. Il leur restait qu'une journée avant de retourner � Poudlard, et Harry décida d'en tirer le maximum. 

Il était encore une fois dans la bibliothèque, lisant des livres de magie noire, essayant de mémoriser autant de sorts qu'il le pouvait des livres qu'il ne pourrait pas ramener � Poudlard avec lui.

Il était dans la bibliothèque depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Ministère et qu'ils avaient été envoyés hors de la cuisine pour que les adultes puissent parler. Cela semblait ennuyer énormément Fred et George, mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient � peine le remarquer. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient tous réveillés. Mais ils ne pourraient pas le trouver parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver la bibliothèque, donc il n'était pas inquiété que quelqu'un déboule dans la pièce et le surprenne en train de lire des livres de magie noire.

« Qui êtes _vous_ ? » demanda une voix soudainement. 

Harry tourna sur lui-même, mais il n'y avait personne ici. La bibliothèque était sombre, puisque la seule bougie allumée était celle posée sur sa table, donc c'était assez effrayant.

« Où êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il, devenant assez agacé. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, � son avis, et si c'était une sorte de farce, … et bien il attendait une chance d'essayer quelques uns des plus méchants sorts qu'il avait appris.

« Je suis dans le portrait bien sûr. Es tu aveugle ? »

Il leva le regard, et vu un grand tableau sur le mur. Actuellement dans la toile se trouvait la femme qui leur avait crié des insultes le jour de leur arrivée.

« Que voulez vous ? » demanda-t-il calmement, se demandant pourquoi la folle de mère de Sirius hanterait la bibliothèque � deux heures du matin.

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si mon elfe de maison me disait la vérité quand il a dit que tu n'était une de ces dégoûtant petit sorcier de la Lumière » répondit-elle.

« Kreacher vous a parlé ? » Quand elle hocha la tête, il continua, « et bien, il disait la vérité. »

La femme, la mère de Sirius, l'observa intensément. 

« Tu es le filleul de Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle essayait de décider s'il était digne d'intérêt ou non. Probablement essayant de savoir si elle devait l'expulser de la bibliothèque. D'après ce qu'en disait Sirius, elle était une véritable vieille mégère.

Harry hocha la tête prudemment, pas sûr s'il devait dire quelque chose.

« Ouais » dit-il après un moment.

Elle hocha la tête également.

« Bien, c'est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de décent dans la famille, même si tu n'es pas apparenté � nous par le sang. » dit-elle, semblant aigrie.

Il hacha � nouveau la tête, bien qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Apparemment, pour lui, elle ne ressemblait en rien � l'horrible personne que Sirius avait décrite.

« As-tu juste commencé � apprendre la magie noire ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence légèrement pesant, regardant � la pile de livre autour de lui.

« Seulement depuis un mois » répondit-il, peu sur où cette conversation allait.

« Bien, les livres l�-bas », dit-elle en montrant le coté droit de la bibliothèque, « sont pour les débutants, et plus tu t'éloignes, plus ils deviennent compliqués. »

« Merci » dit-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle lui donnait de tels conseils. C'était sympa, et très utile, mais …

Un moment de silence s'en suivit.

« Y a-t-il des livres meilleurs que les autres ? Comme des livres qui expliquent les choses mieux et qui donnent plus de sorts ? » Demanda-t-il, se rappelant son plan de poser la question � l'un portraits.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle, comme si c'était une question idiote � poser, « certains livres sont _bien _meilleurs que les autres. Suis moi. »

Elle quitta le portrait qu'elle avait 'emprunté' et se déplaça rapidement � travers les autres portraits le long du mur, avec lui qui la suivait rapidement, évitant les tables et les étagères.

Elle s'arrêta près du centre de la bibliothèque etmontra la longue allée d'étagères. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de portrait par l�.

« Va par l�, pendant � peu près deux mètres » commença-t-elle, « dans l'étagère de droite il y a un épais livre � la couverture rouge foncé. Sur le dos en lettres noires, il est écrit 'Sorts, malédictions et autres magies noires utiles' »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea où on l'avait guidé le long des étagères qui atteignaient le plafond.

Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de trouver le livre qu'elle avait décrit. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, vu qu'il ressortait bien grâce � la couleur de sa couverture rouge sang. Il l'attrapa, remarquant qu'il était presque aussi gros que 'Les impardonnables et plus'. Il retourna vers le tableau où elle était et le va le livre pour lui montrer.

« C'est celui-ci ? »

Elle hocha la tête, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est celui-ci. A mon avis, c'est l'un des meilleurs livres ici, pour les gens qui veulent utiliser la magie noire la plus facile comme la plus compliquée. Il y a les deux dedans. »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Merci », dit-il sincèrement

« De rien » répondit-elle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Tout le monde, debout ! Descendez pour le petit déjeuner, parce qu'aujourd'hui vous retournez � Poudlard. » Cria Sirius, qui avait aidé � faire le petit déjeuné puisque Mme Weasley en était incapable, ayant passé la nuit � pleurer et sans dormir un instant. Dumbledore lui avait mis une potion de sommeil et calmante dans une tasse de thé quand il était venu plutôt ce matin et elle s'était alors écroulée de suite.

Harry, qui était toujours dans la bibliothèque, sursauta et se dépêcha d'aller dans le couloir, refermant les portes noires derrière lui. Il alla rapidement dans sa chambre, et après avoir fermé la porte, sauta dans son lit, prétendant être endormi. C'était une bonne chose qu'il l'avait fait, car peu de temps après sa porte était � nouveau ouverte et Hermione entra, un peignoir sur sa chemise de nuit et ses cheveux encore plus crépus que d'habitude.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt, » dit-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle, « mais je voulait te parler avant de retourner � Poudlard. »

« A propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, feignant de se réveiller tout juste.

« A propos de votre stupide dispute avec Ron, » commença-t-elle, « j'en ai assez. J'ai essayé de lui faire demander pardon, mais il est persuadé que tu lui as fait quelque chose d'horrible. Donc descend en cuisine et dit lui que tu es désolé. Maintenant. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? De ce que je me souviens, tu ne peux pas me donner des ordres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Nous étions de si bon amis jusqu'ici, et maintenant une remarque stupide nous sépare comme ça, c'est… c'est complètement… »

« Pathétique ? » proposa Harry, roulant les yeux.

Hermione lui lança un regard dur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, « tu sais que c'est vrai. »

Elle soupira.

« S'il te plait, Harry … »

Il secoua la tête, étonné une fois encore par la stupidité de cette Gryffondor. Ne réalisait-elle pas que peut-être s'il elle n'harcelait pas autant les gens, ils seraient peut-être un peu plus enclin � écouter ses idées et opinions ? Apparemment non.

« Je te l'ai dit une douzaine de fois, Hermione, _non_. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé. »

« Mais… »

« Non. » dit-il encore, excédé. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus. « Je ne veux rien � voir avec Weasley. Ou toi, soit dit en passant. Je suis content qu'il soit enfin hors de vie, et je souhaiterais que tu suives son exemple. D'accord ? »

Hermione le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Que…que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il pointa du doigt la porte, de la colère dans son regard.

« Dehors. Fous le camp de ma chambre et de ma vie. Et restes-y.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ils retourneraient � Poudlard par portoloin plus tard dans la journée. La matinée était passée, rempli de regard coléreux, et de silences pesants, ainsi que des coups d'œil curieux des adultes qui souhaitaient savoir pourquoi ils se disputaient mais ne voulaient pas être celui qui demanderait. Maintenant les élèves étaient dans leur chambre, en train de faire leur valise.

Harry s'assurait qu'il avait tous les livres de magie noire qu'il voulait apporter. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir envoyer balader Hermione ce matin. Il était même heureux de l'avoir enfin fait, puisqu'elle commençait vraiment � lui taper sur les nerfs depuis que la 'dispute' avait commencée.

Espérons que maintenant elle allait rester hors de ses affaires, après avoir été virée si clairement. Cependant, il en doutait. Elle n'avait jamais appris de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.

_La sale petite sang de bourbe…_

Il y eut un léger 'pop' et Kreacher apparut, brisant la chaîne de ses pensées. 

« Salut » dit Harry, pas le moindrement surpris par l'elfe de maison, apparaissant de nulle part devant lui.

« Kreacher voulait juste dire en revoir. » commença Kreacher « et vous donner un message de la maîtresse ».

« De la mère de Sirius ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry curieusement, lâchant son sac � dos sur le lit.

« Elle voulait que Kreacher vous dise que la prochaine fois que vous viendriez ici, elle vous montrerait d'autres bons livres qu'elle pense que vous aimerez. Elle a dit qu'elle espérait vous revoir bientôt. Elle pense que vous êtes très intéressant ».

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu confus. Est-ce que 'intéressant' était une bonne chose ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Merci, Kreacher »

_Je pense_, ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

Une chose était sûre, en tout cas. Rester au square Grimmauld avait été tout sauf ennuyeux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	11. Exploration

_Disclaimer: HP est à JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Donc je ne possède pas HP. Cette histoire est une traduction de « A Change in Destiny » de G.L.M. Donc je ne possède pas l'histoire non plus._

_Un changement de destinée_

_Chapitre onze : Exploration_

Kreacher attendit que la nuit soit tombée. Le jeune Potter et les adorateurs de sang-de-bourbe avaient quitté la maison plutôt dans la journée et il était temps pour lui de faire son rapport à ses vrais maitre et maitresse.

Quand il fut sûr que la personne actuellement dans la maison, Sirius, fut endormi, il disparu avec un léger pop, prêt à leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les derniers jours. Il n'avait pas osé faire de rapport pendant que les rouquins étaient dans le coin. Trop risqué. L'un de ces sales petits morveux aurait pu se rendre compte de son absence et le dire à cet ennuyeux directeur. Ses jours en tant qu'espion auraient été comptés.

L'elfe de maison réapparu dans grande et belle pièce. Les murs étaient peint d'une couleur verte pale et d'argent et le sol était fiat d'un étaient constitués d'un bois sombre, très poli qui brillait à la lumière des nombreuses torches et de la cheminée. Assis dans la salle se tenaient les deux personnes à qu'i il devait faire son rapport.

"Alors ?" demanda Narcissa immédiatement.

Kreacher s'inclina.

"Les rouquin, appelés Weasley, sont venu dans la maison pour le jugement du père. Ils sont restés trois jours." dit-il.

"Et ?", s'impatienta Lucius, "ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que tu as découvert ? On le savait déjà tout ça."

Kreacher s'inclina de nouveau.

"Le- le jeune Potter était là." dit-il après un moment, hésitant.

Il n'était pas sûr s'il devait espionner l'un des rares humains qu'il respectait, mais sa loyauté allait avant tout à la famille. Le garçon n'était de la famille. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait l'espionner et rapporter ce qu'il avait découvert à la famille que lui, Krecher, avait servi depuis des années.

Narcissa plissa des yeux quand le nom de 'Potter' fut mentionné.

"Il n'était pas du côté des sang-de-bourbes" ajouta Kreacher rapidement, essayant de repousser ses pensées confuses, et heureux de révéler sa grande découverte.

"Ne soit pas ridicule, bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Il a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore" dit Lucius avec dégoût, "le héros de la Lumière."

"N-non, il ne l'est pas. Il m'a dit qu'il détestait le camp de la Lumière. La maitresse lui a montré des livres de magie noire. Il pouvait voir la bibliothèque !" S'exclama Kreacher, voulant défendre l'autre humain.

Narcissa hoqueta de surprise et Lucius fronça les sourcils.

"La maitresse est intéressée par lui. Elle a dit qu'il lui rappelait ... _lui_" dit Kreacher doucement, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Narcissa.

Lucius sembla curieux, mais ne demanda pas plus d'information. Il savait que Narcissa lui dirait tout sur '_lui_' plus tard.

"Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les sang-de-bourbes ? Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il détestait la lumière?" demanda-t-il, pour être sûr que c'était vrai.

Il était choquant d'apprendre le garçon-qui-a-survécu pouvait être un tant soit peu malveillant. Il devait être certain que c'était la vérité avant de passer ces informations à quelqu'un d'autre. Kreacher était si vieux que Lucius n'aurait pas été surpris que l'elfe ait halluciné.

"Oui. Il l'a dit" assura Kreacher.

Narcissa regarda Lucius, sachant qu'il devait penser à peu près comme elle. "S'il pouvait voir la bibliothèque..."

"Alors c'est qu'il a pratiqué la magie noire" termina Lucius.

"C'est une preuve suffisante pour moi" dit Narcissa, montrant son opinion arrêtée.

Lucius la fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

"Que devons nous faire ?" demanda Narcissa.

Lucius réfléchît un moment.

"Nous finissons ce que nous avions essayé de faire il y a quatre." dit-il, "peut-être que cela marchera mieux cette fois."

Narcissa acquiesça, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

"Draco !" cria-t-elle, "Viens ici. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons te parler."

Une fois revenus à Poudlard, l'ancien trio de Griffondors durent faire face aux questions et rumeurs à propos de où ils étaient allés, pourquoi ils étaient partis, et si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Ron et Hermione semblaient s'éviter l'un l'autre ainsi que Harry et que Harry semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Quiconque demandait à Hermione obtenait la réponse 'je ne suis pas autorisée à dire où nous étions, et vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi nous sommes partis'.Ron pestait sans fin comme quoi il détestait Harry et Harry leur disait d'aller se faire voir et de la fermer.

Il y avait aussi des dizaines de rumeurs à propos d'un bal de noël. Harry ne paya aucune attention à ces rumeurs. Il se fichait que le reste de l'école était en émois à propos d'un bête bal. Il espérait passer ses vacances au square Grimmauld pour apprendre plus de magie noire.

Il n'avait pas d'autre leçon de défense avant deux jours après leur retour de square Grimmauld.

"Potter, restez derrière" appela Professeur Maugrey, alors que les élèves sortaient de la salle une heure après qu'ils y soient entrés.

Hermione, qui était sur le point de sortir, jeta un œil par dessus son épaule) la personne qu'elle avait cru un jour être son meilleur amis.

Elle se demanda s'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il lui lança un sourire narquois, et elle quitta rapidement la pièce, des larmes menaçants de tomber.

Il était clair qu'il ne regrettait rien.

Son meilleur ami avait-il été faux pendant les trois dernières années ? Hermione secoua la tête se précipitant à la bibliothèque où elle allait à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée.

Elle ne l'avait _vraiment _jamais connu, elle réalisa. Elle ne connaissait que la personne qu'elle voulait, ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait voir mais ignorait les choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas faire face comme son coté un peu plus sombre. Que s'était-il passé pour cela lui apparaisse terriblement évident?

Elle allait trouver. D'une manière ou une autre. Elle n'allait laisser son ami s'écarter si facilement.

Harry, se sentant plutôt satisfait après qu'Hermione ne soit partie, s'avança vers le bureau du professeur au fond de la salle.

"Lis ceci" Maugrey lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. C'était la lettre que Voldemort avait envoyé quelques jours avant, lui ordonnant d'enseigner la magie noire au quatrième année.

Harry lit la lettre, et la considéra pendant un long moment. Voldemort avait sommé Maugrey de lui apprendre la magie noire…Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Voldemort pensait-il qu'il était de son côté, ou essayait-il juste de lui plaire ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait ça de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas besoin de plaire, il lui suffisait de torturer ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui.

Ou est ce que Voldemort essayait d'être sûr qu'il ne redeviendrait pas l'arme de Dumbledore, en le rendant dépendant de la magie noire ? De façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas à le combattre ? Cette idée semblait raisonnable, bien que toujours un peu déroutant.

« Pourquoi » demanda-t-il ; regardant la personne qui prétendait être son professeur.

Maugrey semblait lui aussi incertain.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il prudemment, « il veut que je t'entraine, alors je le ferai. C'est tout ce que je sais et je ne vais pas aller poser plus de questions. Mais si tu parles à Dumbledore de quoi que ce soit, les conséquences ne seront pas agréables. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord » dit-il, toujours pas sûr de devoir accepter ou non.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Voldemort attendait de lui de devenir un mangemort quand il retrouverait ses pouvoirs ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer vraiment l'idée. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'impression de trahir quelqu'un. Cela ne semblait pas horrible d'apprendre la magie noire. Ni de dire à ceux qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis d'aller se faire voir. Cela semblait … juste. Comme s'il n'aurait jamais du être avec ses amis Griffondors ou du côté de la lumière.

Comme s'il avait toujours appartenu aux ténèbres. C'était vraiment déroutant.

«Soit dans mon bureau à sept heures » dit Maugrey.

Cet après midi, les quatrième années de Griffondors avaient potions en dernier cours, juste avant le diner. C'était une double période, donc deux fois plus long qu'un autre cours et qu'il durait deux heures. Plutôt que de s'asseoir dans un donjon sombre pour se faire insulter à tout bout de champ, Harry décida que son temps serait bien mieux utilisé à être dans la Chambre des Secrets pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts de magie noire.

Après quelques minutes à lire le livre que Mme Black lui avait montré, il s'arrêta, ayant soudain réalisé quelque chose.

Il y avait sûrement plus dans cette Chambre que juste ces longs couloirs et une pièce avec des statues. Cela s'appelait la Chambre des _Secrets_ après tout. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant quelque part. Il se leva, et chercha aux alentours.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il était descendu ici, lors de sa seconde année, pour sauver la mini Weasley. Come il le regrettait aujourd'hui… Mais il se rappelait aussi les paroles que le souvenir de Voldemort avait dit.

« _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard _» dit-il calmement.

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit lentement tout comme deux ans auparavant. Cette fois, heureusement, aucun basilique ne vint, et il traversa rapidement l'ouverture, se rappelant qu'il ne lui restait que quarante cinq minutes avant de devoir se rendre dans le bureau de Maugrey.

Le tunnel était sombre mais bien délimité pas comme une caverne. Il alluma sa baguette et regarda autour.

Il était long aussi. Un chemin l'amena à un cul de sac, qu'il eu du mal à distinguer, et un autre était si long que sa petite lumière ne pouvait en éclairer le bout. Il se dirigea dans cette direction, en espérant ne pas rencontrer un autre serpent géant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Le tunnel était circulaire et en ligne droite et qui semblait sans fin. Il regarda sa montre, se demandant s'il ne devrait revenir plutôt une autre fois. Il secoua la tête, et continua. Il avait déjà parcouru tout ce chemin, il serait inutile de repartir sans trouver où cela menait.

Bientôt, il arriva à une énorme porte circulaire, identique à celle qui menait dans la chambre principale.

« _Ouvre-toi »_ dit-il en fourchelangue, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme la porte dans une banque moldue qu'il avait vu une fois à la télé, et il la traversa.

Ce qu'il vit le fit presque hoqueter de surprise.

Il y avait une petite et confortable bibliothèque. Les murs étaient recouvert d'étagères et il y en avait encore deux autres au milieu de la pièces Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de livres de toutes formes et tailles. Les tapis était d'un vert sombre Serpentard, et moelleux. Il y avait une table avec quatre chaise en bois et le long d'un mur se trouvait deux fauteuils et un canapé.

_« Merlin… »_ Murmura-t-il, étonné.

Il espérait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant bien sûr, mais rien de tel. Cela devait être la bibliothèque privé de Salazar Serpentard. Personne n'avait du être venu ici …

Un peu plus tard, il passa la porte du bureau du professeur Maugrey en courant, semblant à bout de souffle et dix minutes en retard.

« Désolé », dit-il, fermant la porte, « j'étais …occupé »

Il avait regardé les livres de magie noire qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Serpentard et avait complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Cela en valait la peine, cependant. Presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque étaient sur la magie noire. Maintenant il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ne plus pouvoir étudier une fois que Sirius découvrirait qu'il était un mage noir et le bannirait du Square Grimmauld, comme Harry était certain qu'il le ferait.

Maugrey semblait un peu ennuyé et aussi un peu amusé.

« D'accord, mais ne soit plus en retard » dit-il. « Combien as-tu appris du livre que tu as eu dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Beaucoup » dit Harry, toujours pas sûr s'il devait faire confiance à Quelque-Soit-Son-Vrai-Nom. « J'ai eu des livres de la bibliothèque de Grimmauld aussi. »

Maugrey sembla surpris.

« Tu peux voir la bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-il, « cela veut dire que tu as déjà pratiqué les sorts. »

« Ouais » accorda Harry, ne voulant pas donner d'information sur la chambre des secrets.

Maugrey était curieux, mais il ne posa pas plus de question à ce sujet.

« D'accord » dit-il après un moment, « Quels sorts as-tu déjà appris ? »

Qu'est ce que deux ans franchement …. Pas grand-chose…. Au début j'avais décidé d'attendre que G.L.M. continue son histoire pour éviter de la rattraper, et puis ben j'ai perdu mes fichiers déjà traduits (en même temps que mon ordinateur). Ajoutez à ça que l'auteur a retiré son histoire du site …. Ben j'avais plus tellement envie de continuer. Mais j'ai continué à recevoir des reviews et des mises en 'story alert'. Alors je me suis dit: aller hop on reprend la trad, ça fera plaisir ^^. L'auteur n'a pas été plus loin que 16 chapitres. J'ai décidé d'aller jusque là. Si l'histoire n'a pas repris d'ici là, j'essaierais bien de continuer tout seul mais le problème c'est qu'il me faudrait l'autorisation de l'auteur et je n'ai aucune réponse … On verra ça à se moment là… En attendant, bonne lecture !!!!!!


	12. La première épreuve

_Disclaimer: HP N'est pas à moi._

_Désolé pour le retard, j'arrivais pas à uploader le chapitre !! Bonne lecture  
_

_Un changement de destinée_

_Chapitre douze : La première épreuve_

Harry était assis dans la bibliothèque de la Chambre de Secrets, feuilletant plusieurs livres et essayant de mémoriser tout ce qui pouvait l'aider pour la première épreuve, qui prenait place dans juste trois jours. Il n'était pas bien sûr pourquoi il avait attendu la dernière minute pour commencer à se préparer, mais il avait été extrêmement occupé et il avait eu à peine du temps pour essayer de deviner ce que cette épreuve pourrait être, et encore moins pour s'y préparer.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait commencé les cours de magie noire avec le professeur Maugrey, et il y avait appris des dizaines de nouveaux sorts. Mais aucun de ces sorts ne pourrait l'aider pendant l'épreuve puisqu'il avait lu que celle-ci prendrait place devant toute l'école et un panel de juges. S'il utilisait de la magie noire devant tant de personnes, quelqu'un le remarquerait forcément.

Il était persuadé que Fleur, Cédric et Krum savaient ce que l'épreuve serait, mais personne n'avait dénié lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette pensée le contrariait tellement qu'il arracha presque une page du livre qu'il était en train de consulter. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le tienne informé, mais cela aurait été sympa d'avoir quelques indications sur la situation de vie ou de mort qu'il allait affronter.

Il cherchait quand même un sort de magie noire pour la première épreuve. De préférence un qui ressemblerait à un sort de magie blanche, pour que personne ne se doute qu'il utilisait de la magie noire. Une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un sort, il n'aurait que très peu de temps pour apprendre à l'utiliser et il ne voulait pas finir manger ou être blessé à vie parce le sort n'aurait pas marché correctement.

Il savait qu'essayer même un petit sort de magie noire devant tant de personnes était complètement stupide, mais la magie noire avait tendance à être plus puissante et destructrice que la magie blanche, qui généralement se concentrait sur paralyser ses ennemis et guérir des blessures plutôt que de tuer ou invalider de façon permanente ses adversaires.

Pendant les cours avec Maugrey, et même avant ceux-là, il avait découvert avec quelle facilité il pouvait apprendre la magie noire et que la magie blanche était pour lui un peu plus difficile à assimiler.

Quand il avait posé des questions au professeur Maugrey à ce sujet, l'imposteur eu l'air surpris, et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi cela était très rare. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en déduire, mais il n'avait pas assez de temps pour y réfléchir, il était plus intéressé par rester en vie pendant la première épreuve.

Harry arriva à la dernière page du livre et, n'ayant rien trouvé d'utile, le referma brutalement avant d'immédiatement en attraper un autre de la pile qui se trouvait sur la table et d'en feuilleter les pages.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu juste demander à Maugrey de trouver ce qu'était la première épreuve, mais il voulait le trouver de lui-même. Il se demanda pendant un moment si ce n'était pas un reste de sa fierté de Griffondors, et il espérait grandement que cela ne soit pas le cas. C'était peut être de la dignité de Serpentard, alors ? De toute façon, c'était son problème et il voulait le résoudre sans demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Dun autre côté, si on lui proposait de lui dire ce qu'était l'épreuve, il ne refuserait pas

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait trouvé sa cache. Il reconnut la voix instantanément cependant.

Il s'était installé dans un coin au fond de la bibliothèque, avec une table et quatre chaises, qui était caché par de nombreuses étagères. Puisque pratiquement personne ne venait jusqu'ici, c'était le lieu idéal pour étudier. Harry était là depuis près d'une heure, ayant finalement abandonné les livres de la chambre des secrets. Il avait décidé de donné une chance à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, même s'il n'en espérait pas grand chose.

« Qu'est que _tu_ veux ? » répondit-il, énervé d'avoir été interrompu, « es-tu là pour m'insulter ? Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

« Non. Je suis juste venu demander pourquoi le 'golden trio' s'est dissous. Tout le monde en parle. »

Harry tiqua. « Il n'y a jamais eu un 'golden trio' et je ne leur parle pas parce que se sont des idiots. Content maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » la voix était remplie de fausse surprise « on n'aurait pas dit. »

Harry ne répondit pas, retournant à son livre.

« Inquiet à propos de la première épreuve ? »

« Non. Maintenant, qu'est que tu veux ? »

« Je sais ce qu'est l'épreuve. »

Harry cligna les yeux.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, choqué

« J'ai entendu le lourdaud le dire à Wesley. Apparemment, il pensait que Wesley te le dirait, et que de cette façon vous pourriez redevenir amis » fut la réponse.

« Et ?qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry après un moment, perdant toute patience.

« Des dragons. Il y en a quatre, un pour chaque champion, et tu devras collecter un œuf d'or qu'ils garderont. »

« Oh Merlin… » Murmura Harry. Un _dragon_ ?! Un dragon vivant, cracheur de feu … et ils devraient les éviter … Il pensait que les épreuves seraient difficiles, mais pas aussi mortelles…D'un autre côté, il aurait du s'y attendre. Des centaines de champions avaient péri dans le passé pour une raison après tout. Au moins maintenant il savait quel type de sort il devait chercher.

_Des sorts pour battre un dragon, je suis sûr qu'il y en a des centaines _se dit-il sarcastiquement

Il y eu encore un moment de silence.

« Tu sais l'offre que je t'ai fait il y a quatre ans ? »

Harry leva les yeux

« Et bien quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Elle tient toujours. Penses-y » Puis, la personne fut partie.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Trois jours plus tard, au déjeuner, Harry prétendait d'être apeuré, nerveux et horrifié, alors qu'à l'intérieur il avait un sourire satisfait. Il avait trouvé le sort parfait dans la bibliothèque de la chambre, et il était impatient de l'essayer sur le dragon.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un sort de magie noire bien qu'il soit juste à la limite. Dumbledore ne suspectera rien, car Harry savait que ce sort était aussi dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il s'en était assuré, de façon à ce que Dumbledore ne pose pas de questions sur où il avait trouvé un tel sort si proche de la magie noire. Il ne voulait pas que le directeur le suspecte de quoi que ce soit. Du moins pas encore.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione, qui était très pale, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards. Il était clair qu'elle espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, si proche du jour où elle était sûr qu'il mourrait d'une mort douloureuse. Il roula ses yeux et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle se dépêcha de regarder son assiette, rougissant légèrement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais sinon ignora complètement son comportement étrange.

Quand le déjeuner fut presque terminé, Dumbledore se leva.

« La première épreuve va commencer dans un peu moins de trente minutes » dit-il « Campions, quelqu'un viendra pour vous escorter chacun de vous jusqu'à la tente où vous attendrez que l'épreuve commence. Tous les autres peuvent se diriger vers les tribunes dans dix minutes. »

Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall, qui semblait être secouée, s'approcha de la table des Griffondors.

« Potter » dit-elle, sa voix trembla légèrement, « je dois vous escorter à la tente des champions. »

Il haussa les épaules et se leva. Hermione le regardait encore avec le même regard qui disait 'tu vas mourir. Et je ne pourrai même pas te dire en revoir'. C'était ennuyeux.

« Peu importe. »

McGonagall sembla surprise par son attitude insouciante. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie, Harry remarqua que Cédric, Fleur et Krum se levaient aussi et se préparaient à partir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bientôt, il se trouva devant une grande tente jaune pale, dans une clairière à l'orée de la forêt. Cette partie du parc était rarement utilisée du fait qu'elle était si proche de la forêt. D'habitude, les seules fois qu'il venait ici, c'était comme raccourci pour aller aux serres.

McGonagall se retourna vers lui, elle était proche de pleurer.

« Bonne… » Sa voix se prit dans sa gorge, elle essaya une seconde fois, « bonne chance, Potter.» Elle se dirigea vers ce qu'il devina être l'entrée des tribunes où s'assiérait tout le monde pour regarder l'épreuve.

Il secoua la tête. C'était inutile pour les professeurs de s'attacher à leurs élèves. Il suspectait qu'elle ne s'était attachée à lui qu'à cause de ses parents. Il savait que son père avait été bon en métamorphose et qu'elle avait été proche de sa mère. Si ce n'était pas pour eux, il ne serait qu'un élève comme les autres pour elle. C'était la même chose avec beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans le monde sorcier. Soit ils étaient attachés à ses parents soit à sa célébrité.

Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'amener à s'en préoccuper. Sortir vivant de l'épreuve était bien plus important pour le moment.

Il prit une longue inspiration, ressassant encore le sort dans son esprit. Il l'avait testé plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de se tenir devant un véritable dragon avec juste un petit morceau de boit pour protéger sa vie.

Bientôt, Cédric, Fleur et Krum entrèrent, tous pales et nerveux. Il se demanda s'ils avaient voulu lui dire à propos des dragons, comme ils ne savaient pas qu'il le savait déjà. Il leur lança un regard de mépris, décidant que non, ils n'y avaient même pas pensé, et ils s'étaient tous préparé pour le laisser mourir sans même lui donner un indice.

Oui, il aurait fait la même chose.

Bientôt l'étrange homme, Ludo Verpey, entra dans la tente, suivit de Dumbledore, Maxime et Karkaroff.

Harry se demanda s'il devait informer Verpey que la robe de Quidditch rayée jaune et noire qu'il portait le rendait complètement ridicule, mais se décida à ne pas le faire. Laissons cet idiot continuer de s'embarrasser tout seul. C'était plus drôle comme ça.

Verpey portait dans sa main un sac en velours pourpre, pratiquement sautant sur place d'excitation. Dumbledore, Maxime et Karkaroff semblait relativement calme par rapport à l'ancien batteur, mais même eux pouvait à peine contenir leur intérêt sur comment allait se dérouler l'épreuve.

Harry pensa que c'était plutôt bizarre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait pas plus inquiété pour la vie de leur élève.

Verpey tendit le sac pourpre, les sortants de leurs pensées.

« Tout le monde plonge la main dedans » expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils entendait les premiers élèves entrer dans les tribunes, « et vous allez tirer ce contre quoi vous allez faire face. Il y en a différents types, pourrit-on dire. Chacun est différent de l'autre »

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Nous devons faire face à des dragons différents ? _Se demanda-t-il.

« Les demoiselles d'abord ». Verpey tendit le sac vers Fleur, qui y plongea sa main légèrement tremblante et en sortit un petit modèle de dragon avec le numéro un autour du cou.

A en juger par le fait que Fleur ne parut pas surprise, Harry su qu'il avait eu raison en pensant que les autres champions savaient ce que serait la prochaine étape. Si jamais il trouvait qui le leur avait dit et avait décidé qu'il serait mieux sans rien savoir, il se jura silencieusement que cette personne deviendrait une cible pour s'entrainer en magie noire.

Krum tira le suivant, et eu un petit boutefeu chinois avec le numéro trois autour du cou. IL ne sembla pas surpris non plus. Juste déterminé, comme Fleur. Cédric tira le suédois à museau court aux couleurs gris-bleu avec le numéro deux. Il sembla soulagé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _ Je ne serai pas surpris si j'obtenais le pire_, pensa-t-il en plongeant la main dans le sac pour en sortir un petit dragon recouvert de pointes avec le numéro quatre autour du coup.

Dumbledore semblait vraiment inquiet maintenant

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Et voici le premier champion ! »cria Verpey avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée, « Mlle Fleur Delacour, de l'école de magie Beauxbatons !»

La foule applaudit et Fleur, sembla légèrement verte, baguette fermement dans sa main tremblante, quitta la tente en essayant de tenir sa tête haute, mais trébuchant pendant le processus.

Il y eu des applaudissements, des hoquets de surprise et des cris alors que Fleur essayait de récupérer l'œuf d'or. C'était énervant et il se demanda si la tente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait été mise si proche pour cette raison. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si c'était vraiment le cas.

Assez vite cependant, c'était fini, et Verpey cria « Bien, c'était tout juste, mais elle l'a fait ! Et maintenant le score … »

Mais il ne dit pas les notes à voix haute, donc Harry devina que les juges devaient les montrer ou quelque chose du genre.

Bientôt Krum fut appelé, et puis Cédric, et le processus était le même à chaque fois. Des encouragements, des hoquets de peur et des cris perçants, Verpey qui criait diverses choses…

Et puis finalement …

« Et maintenant notre quatrième et dernier champion » dit Verpey, « Harry Potter, de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! »

La foule devint folle, criant encore plus fort qu'avant, et cela surpris Harry qu'ils puissent changer d'avis aussi vite. Un moment il le détestait pour être un champion, puis le moment d'après ils criaient à s'en rendre sourds pour lui.

Cela montrait juste à quel point les gens pouvaient changer de camp juste pour paraitre meilleur. Les élèves de Poudlard voulait montrer qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les élèves étrangers. Si pour cela ils devaient acclamer un champion qu'ils ne supportaient pas vraiment, alors dans leur esprit, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

C'était dégoutant et stupide. Mais c'était la vérité.

Il soupira et marcha hors de la tente, dans la lumière aveuglante.

Les tribunes étaient en ovale autour d'une fosse en contrebas, qui était remplie de rochers. A un bout de celle-ci, il y avait une ouverture par laquelle entraient les champions et de l'autre, il y avait le dragon, et derrière celui-ci, il y avait la table des juges, bien qu'ils étaient à peine visible.

Le dragon, un Magyar à pointes, était _énorme_. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Regarder des images d'eux dans un livre et les voir en vrai étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Mais il resta calme, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire et se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris.

Il était connu de tous, même dans le monde moldu, que les dragons pouvaient cracher du feu. Les moldus avaient raison sur ce point, même s'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient un mythe. L'éternel ennemie du feu était le feu, et avec, la glace. Donc théoriquement, si vous aviez un sort de gel suffisamment puissant, vous pourriez geler le dragon, et le feu qu'il crachait.

C'était une théorie qu'il avait vu dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque de Serpentard. Personne n'avait essayé de la prouver, comme c'était tellement dangereux, mais cela lui semblait hautement probable. Il avait tout de suite recherché des sorts de glace qui était juste à la limite de magie noire pour qu'il soit facile pour lui de l'apprendre sans que Dumbledore ne soupçonne quoique ce soit. C'était une des principales raisons pour utiliser un sort que l'on pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, juste au cas où.

Le dragon fit un lourd rugissement à en faire trembler le sol, le tirant hors de ses pensées et le ramenant à l'épreuve. Il lui cracha une grande gerbe de feu, et il plongea derrière l'un des rochers juste à temps pour éviter d'être rôti.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les flammes disparaissent avant de sortir de sa cachette et de lever sa baguette. Merlin il espérait que ça allait marcher…

La couleur _Avada Kedavra _de ses yeux sembla s'intensifier, alors qu'il prononça le sort de magie noire.

_« Atra Congelus! »_

Le sort était bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait utilisé jusqu'à présent, et cela lui prit une bonne partie de sa magie et de son énergie pour le jeter_._ C'était le seul sort de glace qu'il put trouver ayan une chance de l'emporter sur un dragon, sans avoir recourt à la magie noire.

Le sort se dirigea vers le dragon au même moment que celui-ci relançait un jet de flammes. A peu prêt à mi-chemin entre lui et le dragon, le sort de les flammes se rencontrèrent. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter pendant une seconde, alors que les deux s'arrêtèrent dans le vide.

Puis les flammes commencèrent à geler. La glace gris-bleue avança le long du jet de flamme et droit vers le dragon lui-même, qui poussa un hurlement de colère, crachant plus de flammes pour essayer de dominer le sort.

Le feu fut facilement dépassé par le puissant sort, et bientôt le dragon était enfermé dans un bloc de glace, ca gueule figée montrant sa colère.

Harry se tint parfaitement immobile pendant un moment, espérant que la glace n'allait pas soudainement se fissurer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à un dragon encore plus en colère. Il allait être positivement furieux une fois libéré du sort, et il ne voulait vraiment pas être dans le coin quand cela arriverait. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Il avança d'un pas, et quand il ne vint pas le charger, il courut rapidement vers les œufs, qui étaient juste devant le dragon gelé

Il trouva l'œuf d'or facilement, puisqu'il ressortait bien des autres œufs. Alors qu'il ramassa, l'examinant minutieusement, la foule, et même les élèves de Beauxbatons et Durmstang, étaient devenus fous. Criant, sautant et applaudissant, et dans le fond, à peine audible, Verpey criait, semblant épaté.

« Regardez ça ! Le plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour obtenir son œuf ! »

Il pouvait voir les juges à présent, et il vit Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff et Croupton senior le regardaient tous, les yeux ouverts en grand, la bouche grande ouverte complètement choqué. Il se retint à peine de leur faire un sourire narquois, et se tourba, commençant à se diriger vers la sortie alors que les gardiens des dragons marchèrent dans l'arène et commencèrent à dégeler le dragon.

Malheureusement, il n'alla pas très loin.

Il y eu une séries de « cracs » derrière lui, et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la glace autour du dragon se briser.

Les gardiens avaient commencé à jeter divers sorts pour dissoudre la glace, et ils avaient travaillé trop vite. Maintenant la glace était complètement partie, et le dragon était libre.

IL lui lança un regard démoniaque avec ses grands yeux jaunes-oranges et se dirigea droit sur lui.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Franchement moi je me serai arrêté là tout comme l'auteur car on est vraiment sadique !! Bwahahaha !!! Franchement j'adore ce chapitre et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous aussi. Voila la traduction avance, encore cinq chapitres et après … ben on verra !! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
